Captives
by Starfiire
Summary: The lives of the Teen Titans aren't perfect, but they seem to be getting along well until Slade, Red X, and a mysterious person from Robin's past all seem to be related. Excellent reviews! First chapters short, but they get pretty long. You'll love it.
1. Kidnapped

NOTES:

I do not own Teen Titans. I don't wish I did either, because then I wouldn't love it so much.

This is my second fan fic that I've posted, and I think it's pretty good. The first three chapters kind of explain the situation, but then it gets good.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR EACH CHAPTER! I love to hear about things I did wrong, from grammar/spelling to history of the characters. Flames are okay, but I do like to hear nice things as well. Who ever reviews gets their name in an upcoming chapter (not actually in the story line though) and a cookie!

Have fun reading!

Chapter One -- KIDNAPPED

"You're not leaving here, Slade," Robin demanded, pulling out and spinning his steel rod, "until you put that box right back where you found it."

Slade laughed sinisterly, his eyes narrowed. "Robin, do you really think I'm going to give up that easy? I've worked weeks to get this box."

Robin glared at Slade from behind his mask, but then shrugged, his face set in determination.

"Have it your way. Titans, Go!" Robin said, springing forward to bring his rod banging down on Slade's head. Slade dodged it expertly and took a swipe at Robin's feet—he backhand-springed just in time to keep his balance. Slade had brought out his steel rod as well, and the two started a vicious sword-like war against the other, fighting for control.

Meanwhile Starfire and Raven were attempting to take the box from Slade's army of robots, and they weren't succeeding. Cyborg shot at the robots but it was hard to aim when they kept jumping around like grasshoppers. Beats Boy was engaged in a fight with a particularly strong pair of robots.

Slade finally threw Robin across the warehouse floor. He fell with a hard thud and skidded across the floor and into the wall. There was a crash and dozens of giant storage containers fell down on him. Starfire stopped firing starbolts at the robots as she cried out "Robin!"

Some of the containers shifted but after the fall Robin's strength had weakened into feeble attempts. Slade took advantage of the Titans all staring, disbelieving, at what they had just witnessed. Slade tore open the box, pulled out a small silver instrument, and grabbed an unexpecting Starfire. It took her a moment to figure out what was happening; everything seemed like a blur. Raven looked over just in time to see Slade fumble with the instrument, and then vanish into thin air. The rest of the robots fell to the ground and Cyborg ran over to help get Robin out. Raven was on her knees, feeling the ground where Slade and Starfire had mysteriously disappeared.


	2. Slade and Love

NOTES:

I do not own Teen Titans. I don't wish I did either, because then I wouldn't love it so much.

You know the drill.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR EACH CHAPTER! I love to hear about things I did wrong, from grammar/spelling to history of the characters. Flames are okay, but I do like to hear nice things as well. Who ever reviews gets their name in an upcoming chapter (not actually in the story line though) and a cookie!

Have fun reading!

Chapter Two – SLADE AND LOVE

"Starfire..." Raven mumbled anxiously. "Starfire…he has Starfire…" Beast Boy had just noticed this. Shocked, he yelled over to Cyborg. "Cyborg, Slade took Starfire! Where ever he went, he took her! She's gone!" Cyborg pulled a shaken Robin out of the rubble that had trapped him.

It took a moment for this thought to finally hit Cyborg and Robin. Raven stood up looking distressed. "That thing in the box. It was a little silver thing. He messed with it and then he and Star just disappeared."

Robin stood silently, not wanting to believe what Raven was telling him. "Her communicator is offline. Slade must have shut it down so we couldn't track her. We have to get back to the tower. I'll bet anything Slade will have some sort of cryptic threat to bestow upon us all," said Cyborg, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Robin could not speak, could not think. Starfire kidnapped? Slade could be doing all sorts of horrible things to her. At this thought Robin shuddered furiously. "Cyborg's right. Let's get back to the tower," said Robin. Raven teleported the four remaining Titans back to the living room, Beast Boy muttering madly about Raven mentioning that she was going to teleport before she actually did. But sure enough, Slade's face was smirking at them from the window/computer monitor.

"It's nice to see such happy faces looking back at me, I must say," Slade began, his smirks even more obvious now. Robin started shaking with compressed fury until he blurted out, "What have you done with Starfire?"

Slade laughed. "Oh, I forgot. You love her, don't you Robin? I've known that for quite some time. Love is a great and terrible thing, Robin. Your love will lead you to search obsessively for Starfire. But _her_ love, for _you_, will keep her right here."

"What the hell are you—"

"Patience, Robin. Patience. I will show you."

The screen switched from Slade's face to a dark, cold room. The only light was coming from a flickering candle set down next to a dark figure with long red hair, knees pulled up to her chest. Starfire.

"Let her go!" demanded Beast Boy. The other Titans looked at him, mildly surprised. "What do you want from her anyway?"

"Service. And after I encouraged her to through the window in her room, she was _most_ agreeable." The screen had switched back to Slade's evil, smirking face. The Titans looked confused. What could Starfire have possibly seen that would make her agree to help Slade?


	3. Things That Are Seen

NOTES:

I do not own Teen Titans. I don't wish I did either, because then I wouldn't love it so much.

You know the drill.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR EACH CHAPTER! I love to hear about things I did wrong, from grammar/spelling to history of the characters. Flames are okay, but I do like to hear nice things as well. Who ever reviews gets their name in an upcoming chapter (not actually in the story line though) and a cookie!

Have fun reading!

Chapter Three – THINGS THAT ARE SEEN

When none of the Titans looked like they were going to say anything, Slade continued. "When Starfire looks through that window, she sees something that is making her surrender. Any ideas? No? You aren't the smartest group I've ever seen…that's for sure…"

"Get to the point," Raven said, a hint of anger in her usually emotionless voice.

"If you keep interrupting me, I will never 'get to the point,' Raven. But as I was saying…"

"Love. It's like a weapon and a shield. It can hurt, but it can protect. Starfire is sitting in that room, silently sobbing her heart out, because I told her that Robin was in that room being tortured. And if she did not give in to me, I would only hurt him more, and make sure he knew that Starfire was the one responsible for his suffering. When she looks through that window, she's watching a hologram of Robin being tortured, broken to pieces, torn apart. And because she loves so much, she will do anything to save you. As long as she agrees to do my will, Robin will be free to sit in the room without worrying about being hurt."

Raven spoke again, her voice shaky. "You're a monster."

Slade laughed coldly. "I'll be seeing you around, Titans…"

The screen closed and once again they were staring out over the ocean. Sunlight sparkled unceremoniously on the glinting water, seeming to mock the Titans and their sorrow.

Robin turned around so none of them could see his face. "This is all my fault…I should have known…and we have no idea where she could be." Raven walked over and put her hand on Robin's shoulder, but he did not move. "It's not your fault. Slade is responsible for all of this. Not you, not me, not Cyborg or Beast Boy or Starfire. Slade."

Hot tears welled at the bottom of Robin's eyes but he quickly wiped them away.

Cyborg also approached Robin. "Let's split up and search the city. We're sure to find Starfire soon. Slade can't have gone far. Plus he loves this city."

So the team split up. Cyborg took the west side, Beast Boy took the north, Raven the east, and Robin south.

Beast Boy was muttering angrily to himself as he jumped from building to building, occasionally checking his scanner for signs of life that could be unusual.

"Oh boo-hoo. Robin loves Starfire. 'I have to save Starfire! it's all my fault!'" Beast Boy said in a mocking, whiny, voice. "Robin thinks he is so much higher than all of us. Like he's the only one that cared about Starfire being kidnapped. Like the rest of us think it's some kind of joke or something. Like nobody understands what he's feeling right now."

He flew down to the street and landed to continue his search on the sidewalk instead of jumping onto buildings. Beast Boy kicked a rock moodily. "Stuck up prat. He has no idea that I feel the same way about Starfire as he does. And Slade just assumes that Robin is the only one has any extra feelings toward her because he's the 'masked mystery' type. I'm sick of being the funny guy. I never get the interviews, the girls pawing over me when I fancy a walk in the park. Nope. Just Robin. And-I-Am-Sick-Of-It!" he said defiantly, kicking the rock at each word until it went soaring out of sight.

"That's right! I'm different now. No more comic relief guy. I'm done." And by the way he said it, anyone listening would know that he was serious for once. That was the beginning.


	4. Conversations

Author's Notes:

WOW! I got so many uplifting reviews!

Shout outs go to…drum roll

**Wylkin:** Will Robin or Beast Boy get Starfire? Or neither? Mu ha ha ha ha…it rocks being the author and leaving all the cliffys. ) Thanks much! I heart you too!

**Banana fritz:** I'm so glad you liked it! OMG, too! Thank You!

**Strodgfrgf:** Thanks! I think it's pretty good too…well okay I actually don't know yet! Yes, I worked kinda hard on Beast Boy's envious thoughts…I love him though! Thanks again!

**starrobin4eva:** Thanks for your review! Hmmm…but you don't know if Starfire thinks anything of BB, do you? Yes, I'm a Star/Robin fan, but this plot could take an interesting twist. Lots of pairs in this one!

I do not own Teen Titans, neither do I want to.

Also, I have made this story more spaced out, so it's easier to read. Plus I get sad when a story that is over three pages on Microsoft Word is less than a page on Fan Fic. I'll also be updating the first three chapters when this one is up. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks much!

And now, on with the story!

---

Chapter Four -- Conversations

The door slid open and Slade entered the small, dark room where Starfire was being kept. Her knees were brought up to her chest, her head between her knees, her long red hair falling hopelessly in front of her like a curtain.

"Knock knock…" said Slade sarcastically as the door slid shut behind him with a soft thud. Starfire looked up at Slade, her eyes narrowed and glowing green. "None of that, Starfire. Or I'll take care of your dear friend next door. If you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean," Starfire said darkly, but she her eyes stopped their menacing glow.

"Good," said Slade. He walked over to the window and Starfire leaned back like he was going to kick her. Slade took notice of this but said nothing, choosing to torture Starfire by leaving her to her own thoughts.

"I see Robin is not doing well. He doesn't even know you're here, and there is no way you can tell him. The walls are a foot deep, made of the densest material you can find." Starfire just shrugged half-heartedly. She wouldn't make Robin worried by telling him she was here, even she could. It would make things worse…

"What is it that you want me to do? Or do you simply wish to stand there going on and on like some sort of speech-maker?" said Starfire, her voice still dark.

"Who said I was going to make you do anything? But to make you feel better, the rest of your team is looking for you and Robin. On the wrong side of the city." Slade laughed and left the room.

Starfire knew it could be hours, days, until they found her. But they would. They would find her, and Robin, and defeat Slade once and for all. Whatever that meant. She recalled something Robin had said when the world was about to end. Hope. Slade could take away her friends, her home, but he could never take away hope.

With that happy thought Starfire drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The team was back in Titans tower as the sun finished setting. No one had wanted to stop searching, especially not Robin, but Raven insisted they re-group before setting off again.

Robin was still sulking moodily by the window, his head hung, when Raven walked up and stood next to him. "We will find her. She'll be fine. Starfire's not stupid, and Slade isn't going to risk Starfire finding that you aren't in Slade's custody as well," she said, but her voice sounded like she didn't believe what she was saying.

Robin's voice shook as he replied softly. "Starfire is smart. I'm not denying that at all. It's just that she doesn't always understand everything we say. She doesn't know everything about earth, and you know it. Slade could easily make something up, and Starfire would believe it. She wouldn't know otherwise. There's not a bad bone in her body. She won't know how to defend herself…or if she needs to defend herself…" his voice trailed off into nothing ness. Raven was silent. Everything he said was completely true.

Beast Boy watched the two of them, standing by the window, and all his feelings that he had had before about Robin came flooding back. 'Robin. He thinks he's so much smarter than the rest of us. Like he's all high-and-mighty,' Beast Boy thought furiously. "Beast Boy? Beast Boy. Earth to Beast Boy!" Cyborg said, waving his hand in front of BB's face. Beast Boy shook his head and looked up at Cyborg.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I just wondered if something was wrong."

"Starfire's been kidnapped, Robin's about to go off the deep end, and Slade is playing games with us all. Nope, I'm cool."

"Do you want to search with me? We can talk while we look."

"Yeah, okay."

"Raven, Robin, me and BB are headin' off. See ya'll later."

Raven nodded to Cyborg but Robin was still deep in thought.

"Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked as they walked down a street in the not-so-nice part of time.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong other than Starfire missing? I get the feeling you're hiding something from me."

Beast Boy was quiet, but he saw that Cyborg was watching him warily.

"I don't know," he answered hesitantly.

"Is it Starfire?"

"Well yeah, she's kind of been kidnapped in case you didn't notice."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant."

Beast Boy was quiet again. 'Yes, there's something wrong! I think I love Starfire and all anyone can ever think about is Robin! With him around I'll have no chance at ever even speaking to Starfire when I'm not asking her if she's seen the remote! And I'm tired of always being so stupid!' Beast Boy thought to himself.

"Do you like her?"

"Of course I do."

"I mean more than just as a friend." Cyborg stopped, and Beast Boy stopped as well. "Do you love her, BB?"

Beast Boy shrugged and kept walking. Cyborg stopped again.

"Beast Boy, come here a sec."

Beast Boy walked back and stopped. "What is it?"

"We've found her."


	5. The Rescue

WELL! I got an excellent review from **wylkin** and so I decided to write the next chapter! Don't worry; if you review you'll still get your name up here, just not on this chapter. In reviews you can give me ideas or tell me what you think might happen, who knows, it may end up in my story with credit to ya! So, without further ado, here's chapter five.

---

Chapter Five -- The Rescue

Beast Boy looked down at the device showing them an almost X-ray like view of the area below. Standing in front of them was a giant door, made of some sort of metal. It was tarnished and rusty, but Slade most likely did this just so it wouldn't look suspicious.

"Beast Boy, you have to go in and get Starfire out. There'll be security measures on this door, I'm sure… I'll drill a hole; you transform into a mouse or something, and then go in."

"That's the plan?"

"Unless you've thought of something better."

"Actually…no. This is pretty risky though. It's not every day you see a green mouse."

"So be a grasshopper!"

"I really don't feel like dying by death of being stepped on. That wouldn't look good on the obituary."

"Just be a mouse. No one is even supposed to notice you. If the plan was being seen, than I'd go blasting in there myself."

"Whatever. I'll do it. We don't exactly have any other choice."

"No we don't. You can do it, Beast Boy. Just bring Starfire back safe, and everyone will love you. Not that they don't already."

"Yeah. Sure." But Beast Boy had a sudden vision of Starfire running up to him and kissing him, telling him he was a hero…

"Beast Boy?"

"Oh! Sorry. I got…distracted."

Cyborg knelt down and drilled a small hole in the door, which turned out to be made of steel. Still no match for Cy's built in drill, though. "Good luck."

Beast Boy transformed into a mouse and jumped through the hole as Cyborg called Raven and Robin to fill them in on their plan.

'Okay,' Beast Boy thought to himself, 'this is going to be easy, and Starfire is going to love you more than anyone else.' The vision of Beast Boy rushing in to save her filled his head again. He was just getting to the part where Starfire told him that she loved him when he ran straight into a door. 'Ouch!' he thought angrily. 'I think I'm getting too cocky…'

He transformed into a tiny grass snake and slithered up a rod next to the door, looking in. 'Score!' he thought to himself. He slid back down the pole, made sure no one was looking, and transformed back into his normal self. He unlocked the door and opened it.

Starfire looked up, not believing her eyes. "Beast Boy?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"The one and only. Come on, we have to get you out of here."

"What about Robin?"

Beast Boy closed his eyes, but got over the envious feelings fast. "That isn't Robin. It's a hologram. Slade knew you could have broken out easily, but he wanted you stay and sulk. Come on, the rest of the team is waiting for us outside. But we _must be quiet._ I'm going to transform into a mouse again. Follow me. If someone tries to attack you, act like you have no idea where you are. I'll take him by surprise, silently, and we'll continue on our way."

With that Beast Boy transformed into the tiny green mouse again, Starfire following him on foot.

All Beast Boy's precautions were not needed, however. No one stopped them, and they were outside in less than five minutes.

Robin, Raven, and Cyborg were waiting anxiously outside the door. Starfire smiled sheepishly at them all as they cried out happily.

"Starfire!"

"You're okay!"

"We were so worried!"

"What did Slade do to you?"

"I'm going to kill him if he laid a finger on you!"

"Or any other part of his body, for that matter…"

"Robin!"

"Seriously, though…"

Starfire laughed softly, but Raven could tell it was fake. "No, I am perfectly alright, he did not harm me in any way."

The team looked pleased, and Raven teleported them home ("Raven! I thought I asked you to TELL ME before you do that! It's kind of creepy!" said Beast Boy, rubbing his head.) and they all sat around the table, Starfire still being awfully quiet.

"So what did he have you do?" Cyborg said curiously.

"Nothing," Starfire said with a shrug. "Every once and a while he would come in and go on and on about how it was hopeless that you guys were ever going to find me, and to talk about how he was torturing Robin, well the holographic Robin, anyway…" she said, purposely avoided looking at Robin.

"It's good to have you back, Starfire," said Robin. Starfire looked up and smiled at him, but once again, it was fake…and only Raven noticed.


	6. Follow Your Heart

I know these chapters seem really short, but they aren't once you actually read them. This chapter is **really long**, but it's mostly dialogue. Raven gets some pretty deep answers out of Starfire, and we (well actually, YOU) find out why Star's been acting so distant.

I have sooo many shout outs due… okay but firstly I'd like to take this opportunity to be shocked at how many of you think Starfire is going to choose Beast Boy, even though most of you say you've never been fans of Star/BB fics!

You just have to wait to see who Starfire chooses…I don't even know yet. I'm leaning toward +BEEP+ but who knows?

Ha Ha Ha! Okay now for da shout outs.

**inuandrave7**: Update soon? Okay! I'm glad you're enjoying the story as much as I am!

**samanthe2121**: Mu ha ha ha I love evil cliffys! BEWARE MY CLIFFYS!

**RobinStarfire**: There is ALWAYS more! Thanks so much, I'm glad you love it!

**starrobin4eva**: AH! I feel soooo special. I am your first BB/Star fic! Or is it a BB/Star fic? OoOoOoOohhhh who knows?

**Wylkin**: huggles you back I'm glad you're so excited about my story! It makes me want to write more!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Reviews make me want to update more often, because I know people have read my story…

But without any more blubbering on my part, here's the next chapter.

---

Chapter Six --Follow Your Heart

Starfire was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands, thoroughly miserable. 'Why am I acting like this? What's wrong with me? I'm safe now…so why do I still feel like Slade's captive?' she thought, desperate for answers.

Starfire looked up as someone knocked on her door. 'I don't feel like talking to anyone right now…'

"Starfire?"

It was Raven.

"Come in!" Starfire said, pushing her hair out of her eyes and trying to sound cheerful.

Raven walked in, the door sliding shut behind her.

"Hello Raven! How are you?" said Starfire, still in that fake, cheery voice that was not hers.

"I'm fine," Raven said, walking over and sitting down on the edge of her bed Indian style. "I'm worried about you, Starfire. Something is wrong with you. I can tell. Don't try and prove me wrong, because you and I both know that something isn't right."

Starfire simply gazed at her for a moment before putting her head back in her hands, pulling her knees to her chest. "Something _is_ wrong, Raven…but I do not know what."

Her voice wasn't false and cheery anymore. Her hair swept in front of face, just like when she was hostage in Slade's prison.

"When did you start feeling like something was wrong?" Raven asked, determined to help her usually so happy friend.

"I'm not sure. I think it was when Slade took me and locked me up in that dark room. All I could do was think about Robin next door, and how it was my fault that he was being tortured…"

"Keep going…"

"Well…then I got to thinking about other things. If I ever got out. I've always thought that I…well…you know…me and Robin. But when Beast Boy came in to rescue me, he acted strange when I asked about Robin. I wondered why, and I figured it out once we got outside. I think Beast Boy did not approve of me caring about Robin. I wanted so desperately to understand why he was being so strange. Beast Boy and I have always been good friends, but what if there was something more?"

"I understand…keep going, I get the feeling this is complicated."

"Yes…that is why I've been thinking so much lately. But anyway…I got to thinking about that theory. And the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. You've been helping me talk and understand more human sayings, and we've looked at magazines together and talked about all sorts of things…and the movies always have stuff like this in them…

But then I felt guilty. I still do. I can't work out my feelings, and I do not want to hurt anyone at all by seeming like a tease or something like that…and it's horrible. I'm so lost…so confused about how I feel that I've just been avoiding everyone…as I'm assuming you figured out."

Raven nodded. "I know how you're feeling. It's like you know exactly where you are, you're not lost. You can see the end of the road, but you have two paths to get there. They both look the same, but you know one of them is right, and the other isn't. There's no turning around after you pick one, so you feel like all you can do is just sit there at the fork, waiting for someone to come help you.

But no one can help you but yourself. You alone decide. You have to follow your heart. As mushy as that sounds."

Starfire looked up at Raven, who was smiling slightly.

"I know I have to follow my heart…but right now, it seems—"

"To be missing?"

Starfire sighed unhappily. "Yes. It feels like it has been ripped out with a jagged knife that doesn't cut well, torn in half, shredded into multiple pieces, glued back together in all the wrong places, and stuffed back inside of me."

Raven's eyes widened. "You have obviously been spending too much time reading my books. Just don't say that in front of the guys, they may think you have gone gothic…"

Starfire's eyes brightened. "That is it! I will go 'gothic' and then I will not have to worry about who I care for, because both of them will be too disturbed to even think about liking me!"

Raven shook her head vigorously. "No no no, you can't do that…no, you just have to find another way. But I have a better idea."

Starfire looked quite a bit better by now, having told Raven how she felt, so she nodded curiously. "Okay…then what?"

"Let's all go out. There's a new all-age club downtown…we'll all dress up like normal people and go have fun. Then you can dance with everyone and get to know both of them better. Plus you and me get to dress up like sluts, which is always fun, account of the fact we're both sexy—"

"Raven, from what I know, clubs are like parties. The last party I went to was not very fun."

"Don't worry Star. You didn't know a whole lot about Earthly ways then. But you do now. You need some fun. We're going. Tomorrow is Saturday; we'll go tomorrow and go to the mall today. That'll give us enough time to go to the mall to buy something far too small and cut-up. Well, for you, anyway. I think I'll stick with something black, like I usually do."

Starfire giggled. "Okay. You go tell the boys. I'm going to wash up before we head over to the mall."

"What about this?" Raven asked, showing Starfire the black leather miniskirt.

"For you or for me?"

"For me."

"Then yes. It's very attractive."

Raven laughed and held on to the skirt as she and Star sifted through possible things to wear the following night. Starfire came across a tiny jean skirt sprayed with purple glitter and tiny sequins. "Ohhh Raven, look at this…" she showed her the skirt.

Raven nodded, smiling brightly. "Perfect!"

Starfire laughed. "Isn't it funny how Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy always think it's strange when you smile?"

"They don't exactly give me anything to smile about. You do. That is, when you're not being all 'Oh I should go gothic' or being as anti-social as I can be."

Starfire nodded. "That makes sense."

Raven and Starfire walked over to the tops after both finding satisfactory skirts. Starfire moved towards the tank-tops, but Raven dragged her away. "These are what you wear to clubs."

Starfire stared at the low cut, strappy tops. "Please tell me that you are joking."

"Sorry, not joking. You know me. Joking isn't really my thing."

"And low cut, flimsy, see-through, cut-up, strappy tops are?"

"Are what?"

"Your thing."

"No, not really. But the point of going to a club is ruined if you show up wearing something that doesn't make guys stare at you."

"You are acting stranger than I am. Preppy, almost."

"I'm trying to cheer you up. Trust me. Every bone in my body is screaming 'No, Raven, what are you thinking!'"

"And what are you thinking?"

"That you would look really good in this." Raven showed Starfire a small, purple, diamond-shaped halter that tied in the back.

Starfire sighed, glancing at the other tops. "Okay, fine."

Raven quickly found a top like Starfire's, only it was made of black leather instead of the purple material. "Okay. We're good. Let's buy this stuff and go home."

Cyborg and Robin were sitting on the couch watching a football game, but not paying any attention to it. "I do NOT want to go. There is NO WAY you're going to make me go!" Cyborg said defensively. They were (of course) talking about going to the club the following night.

"Oh come on, you great hunk of metal."

"Exactly what I mean! I'm a great hunk of metal!"

"Cyborg?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have an extra pair of the holographic generator rings?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you want to hide the fact that you're pretty?"

"I'll ignore that last comment and move on. I mean you should use them, not me."

"Why?"

"So you don't look like a giant hunk of metal."

"Oh."

"Slipped your mind?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Now will you go?"

"Yeah, okay."

"I can't believe you didn't think of that before-hand."

"I had…um…other things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Erm…the game."

"Riiight…you just don't want to admit that you didn't think of that."

"If that's what you want to believe."

"Loser."

"Punk."

---

I hope you all enjoyed! That was a pretty long chapter…or so it is on Microsoft word… but anyway…REVIEW PLEASE! I may get the new chapter up faster if you REVIEW! Plus you get your name up here. Ooooh special…

-Laura


	7. Follow Your Heart, Part Two

For all of you that thought Raven was being extremely unlike herself, you are COMPLETELY RIGHT! Raven was only being different because she felt sorry for Starfire, who was feeling very sad at the moment. Starfire was always trying to cheer up Raven, and so she felt like she needed to return the favor.

No worries, though, Raven is back to her normal self in most of this chapter (except for most of her parts with Starfire). Also please note that this IS rated **T**, so if you are not a teen, and wish not to be offended in any way, just erm…skip this chapter. And all the other chapters. In fact, you should not even be here! LEAVE!

**Find this chapter's Easter egg** and include what it is in your review. It is a line from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, but it is missing one word. Tell me the line and the missing word to be a winner! (Sorry, no prize. Just for fun. xp)

WOW! I opened my mailbox today to find that I had A LOT of new reviews! Wow! So here are the shout-outs for this chapter! (In order as I read the reviews)

**thugette90**: Yeah, my beginnings are always short sadly. But the chapters steadily get longer, as you see! Yay! hugs back hanks for your reviews! (This chapter is probably going to be THE longest ever. I hope you enjoy!)

**starrobin4eva**: Thanks! I love twists, but I try not to twist so much that no one knows what I'm talking about. I think you'll enjoy this chapter. Keep reading until the end, I know it's long but it's worth it towards the end.

**Reader**: I'm glad you like it, and I'll try and hurry! 

**Samantha**: YOU ROCK TOO! Everyone is asking that question. Is it a BB/Star fic or a Robin/Star fic? Hmmm who knows? I hope you like the way I decide to lead the plot! Thank you so much, b the way, for saying that I have a lot of talent! I sure hope it comes across that way. :p Keep reading, and thanks for your review!

**inuandrave7**: I got your review just as I am writing this chapter! You'll have a pretty good idea of who Starfire has decided on by the end of this chapter, but it leaves yet another small cliffy. Thanks for reviewing!

On with the story!

---

Chapter Seven – Follow Your Heart Part Two

-Saturday, 7:50 pm-

"You look great."

"I feel like a…oh what is it called…"

"A slut?"

"Yes. That. This skirt is _far_ too short and this top is too tiny."

"Starfire. I am trying very hard to make you feel better. My idea of fun is reading a depressing book where everyone dies and their last hope is destroyed. But I am trying to have fun your way. So _please_ do not make this any more miserable for me."

"Sorry. But if we both look ridiculous, I suppose I won't feel so dumb…"

"That didn't help."

"Sorry. Again."

"It's okay."

Starfire turned around slowly. The outfit was pretty, no doubt about that…Her diamond purple top matched the super-short jean skirt sprayed with glitter. Raven had found a magazine and the two of them had put on more make-up than they normally did, but it was still pretty…They would have fun tonight, with all the music and the—

"RAVEN!"

Raven jumped, startled by Star's sudden outburst. "What!"

"I can't dance. I completely forgot. I cannot dance. I just can't."

"Don't worry. I uh…found a um…spell! A spell. That will make you the best dancer ever."

Starfire didn't catch Raven making up this lie as she spoke. "Thank Zaul, Raven…what do I have to do?"

Raven turned on Starfire's new TV/computer system and flipped over to the music television station, which was thankfully playing music videos.

"You um, watch a music video, study how the people are dancing, while I summon the energy of the spirit of um…dance," Raven said, rolling her eyes at how gullible Star was. But at least she was getting out of her sulky, Raven-like mood.

Starfire nodded and stared at the monitor while Raven muttered incomprehensible words to the 'spell.' "Okay, there. The spell is done."

Starfire sighed. "I do not feel any different."

"You are. Trust me," said Raven in what she hoped was a convincing voice.

Starfire sighed again and flopped down on her bed. "Are you sure this is not going to just…you know…complicate things?"

Raven sat down on the edge of Star's bed. "Starfire, there is something wrong with you."

Starfire nodded miserably.

"You need to get your priorities straight. Look at yourself. You're a mess. Starfire, what's important to you? Being happy, or worrying about what two boys are going to think of you? Snap out of it. Get a clue. Wake up. If Beast Boy and Robin _really_ care about you, they'll understand and respect your decision, no matter what."

Raven was quiet for a moment, letting her words soak in. 'I was kind of harsh…' she thought to herself, waiting for Starfire's reply.

Starfire sat up, still silent. Then she reached over and gave Raven a hug. Raven sat still, wondering what in the world that alien girl was thinking.

Starfire finally let go. Raven stared at her like she was crazy, so Starfire explained.

"I think…that you are right. I did not have my 'priorities' in order." She smiled and stood up, smoothing the wrinkles out of her top.

Raven smiled slightly. "Good. Now let's go."

"Oh yeah. I'm hott."

"Yeah, your green skin adds a touch of class."

"While your mask sure makes you look pretty…"

"What is it with people calling me 'pretty' lately?"

"Oh, the torture. How can you stand it?"

"Give it a rest. You're just jealous."

"Mm hm. Yeah. Completely. I cannot hide my jealousy."

Robin punched Beast Boy playfully. BB grinned. "When is Cy coming out? He's been in the bathroom for like ten minutes. And I need the hair gel."

Robin laughed. "Cyborg? You okay in there?"

Cyborg walked out, wearing a white ribbed tank with a black dress shirt unbuttoned over it, and a pair of jeans. The holographic generating rings he had found under his bed that Robin had mentioned glistened on his fingers. He looked normal, except for being abnormally tall and muscular.

Robin smiled and nodded his head. "You look great, Cyborg."

Beast Boy (who had not been filled in on the rings) stared, his eyes popping out of his head. "WHOA! No metal man. Sweeeet!"

Cyborg grinned. "Thank you for those kind words of welcome."

Robin looked at his communicator (he was keeping it in the back pocket of his black skater shorts). "We should go meet Raven and Starfire. They said eight o-five. It is now eight o-three. Come on…"

The team met in the main room of Titans tower by the window, all staring at each other and their normal-person clothes. "Um, so…should we go?" Robin asked, gesturing to nothing in particular.

Everyone agreed, and so a few minutes later they were standing outside the club. Pounding music could be heard from the inside of the club. They all looked nervously at each other before entering.

The three boys had already been pulled away by different girls, leaving Raven and Starfire alone. Raven did not mind, she soon went away talking to a pale, dark-haired boy who looked like someone straight out of a rock concert.

Starfire was getting enough attention, but she felt uneasy without her friends close by. She stood by herself until finally Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin came back. Starfire pretended to have had fun dancing as well as they went to get sodas, feeling much better now that she was not so alone.

They all sat around the table talking about how strange it felt to be out of uniform and other things. The DJ started a well-like song (judging by the sudden swarms of people heading to the dance floor) called 'Candy Shop'. Starfire was staring at the wall, contemplating vegetables, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She started and looked around. It was Robin.

"Hi. Um, do you…do you want to um…you know…" he stuttered, unable to speak for a moment. 'Oh no…' he thought madly to himself. 'I'm losing her…she thinks I'm an idiot…just say it!'

"Do you want to dance?" he blurted, his cheeks pink.

Starfire smiled and nodded, walking with him out to the dance floor. Robin had watched a fair amount of music television himself, so he and Star danced perfectly together. Robin came in closer to her, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

Starfire couldn't think straight. No, she couldn't think at all. Her brain was numb as Robin touched her face to brush her hair away, giving her goosebumps…but she wasn't cold…

The next song was slow. Robin placed her hands around her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning on him as they danced as if no one was watching…

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart _

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart_

_listen to your heart_


	8. Twisted

WOW! (I love that word, if you haven't figured that out yet.) I got so many reviews! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but you better review! Or else! (I will come and find you and force-feed you cat food! Mu ha ha ha ha!)

Last chapter was super long, I hope you enjoyed it!

I could not get the song lyrics to line up correctly. That is definetly one of my favorite songs, and it fit perfectly, especially this part:

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

The 'fight worthwhile' part is the best in the whole dang song!

I know some of you may want to know what happened after Star and Robin's dance, but you'll just have to use your imagination. For those of you wishing for a reaction from Beast Boy, you got it…I know it may seem a bit OOC, but the characters are teenagers, henceforth the 'Teen' in 'Teen Titans.' And teens are known to be rash. That is simply why we rock so much. I never want to get old! I want to stay 14 (yep that's how old I am) fOrEvEr!

Please note that I do update usually every day, but I want to read your thoughts from EACH CHAPTER, not just the new one. I get emails for EVERY review sent in. You will not be forgotten!

OH YEAH! I almost forgot. For all of you Raven fans, she is back in character. No more preppy Raven! Yay!

SHOUT OUTS

**golden-eyed-viper**: Yeah, the easter egg was complicated, that's for sure! Thanks for your review!

**starrobin4eva**: I've pulled in a Star/Robin fan at last! Yay! I'm glad you loved the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**RobinStarfire**: I'm not mad that you didn't review 5 and 6, that's cool! I love Listen to Your Heart, too. It's my fave song right now, and I wrote that chapter just so I could put that song in! Thanks!

**Reade**r: Thanks! I promise I'll keep writing!

**Arainia**: Thanks so much! I really like these triangles too. Yes, Star and Rae were kind of ooc, but you'll appreciate this chapter more for Starfire dialogue. Not so much towards the end though. :p Thanks again!

**Wylkin**: screams I'm the best updater EVER? Thanks much! This chapter was soooo late though! It has by far been the hardest chapter to write. But there were some loose ends that needed to be tied and trimmed. I hope you keep reviewing, because I really look forward to your reviews!

**thugette90**: sniffs I smell tension too! Yum! Ha Ha. Thanks for your review! Yes, I'm pretty good at writing, except beginnings tend to be hard for me. This chapter is mostly the dialogue, but I think you'll like it, even if I hate it! It's not the best chapter I've ever written, and it's hard to imagine BB like…well like he gets, but if you think about him being angry with Slade (in the Terra episodes), you'll understand what I'm trying to put out. Thanks again!

**samanthe2121**: Thanks so much! I love the song, I just love it love it love it! Thanks for reviewing!

**inuandrave7**: I'm glad you liked it so much! All capital letters, WHOO I am special! Oh yeah! Thanks for reviewing!

And now to continue the story!

---

**Chapter Eight – Twisted**

"It was so romantic…"

"Yeah, you mentioned that."

"So completely perfect…"

"You've said."

"I've been so happy in my entire life…"

"So I've heard."

"He is so special…"

"Well. The first one hundred forty two times I didn't really understand what you were talking about, but now I really understand that you think he's _special_."

Raven was sitting on Starfire's bed. The window was throw open and Starfire was sitting next to Raven, staring off into the sunshine, reminiscing about her dance with Robin the previous night, paying no attention to what Raven was saying whatsoever.

Her gloomy mood had lifted like clouds, and Raven was quite glad. There was room for only one sulky girl in Titans Tower. Not two.

Starfire finally woke from her dream-like state and turned to Raven, smiling like she had the world figured out. "But it never would have happened if you hadn't insisted that I go. And for that, friend, I thank you."

"No problem. I'm just glad you decided that going goth was not the way to solve all your problems."

"Many thanks again, to you!"

"Sure."

"Have you seen—"

"Robin? No. I came in here after I woke up. He's probably researching Slade, you know him. But you should have seen him after Slade took you. He was a mess."

"That is not good."

"It really depends on how you look at it. I'd say it wasn't good, but if he hadn't we probably wouldn't have found you so fast."

"I still do not like to see Robin sitting alone at his table trying to figure out who Slade is all day long. I should go help him."

"I'm not sure that is such a great idea."

"Why not?"

"Because Robin gets very…strange…when it comes to Slade."

"Continue."

"Robin likes to work alone. You remember when he breathed in that stuff from Slade's mask, don't you?"

Starfire's eyes fell, and her slowly fading smile left completely. She remembered. Robin had grabbed her and shouted at her. She'd never seen him so angry before. It was horrible…for weeks it was all she could think about.

"How could I forget?"

"Sorry, Starfire," Raven said quickly, searching for a change of topic. "What did you decide to do about Beast Boy?"

"Um…I kind of did not do anything. Robin asked me to dance; Beast Boy did not, so I assume he does not like me. Whereas Robin does. I hope."

"I'm pretty sure he does. You should have seen you two last night. It was almost cute."

Starfire giggled and pushed Raven, who was smirking at her.

"You are a very strange girl, Starfire."

"As are you."

Robin was the research room studying Slade. Or at least trying to. He couldn't seem to keep his mind off Starfire. He was confident that Star hadn't picked out her outfit on her own, but she had looked more than gorgeous. Stunning was a better word.

He shuffled through the newspapers and articles he'd printed off the internet, trying to concentrate once more, when Beast Boy burst in.

Robin looked up and said, "Hey, Beast Boy. I'd love to talk but I'm researching a lead on Slade…"

Beast Boy scoffed. "Sure you are. More like you're thinking about when to make your next move on Starfire!"

"What!"

"Oh come on. You two. Last night. Dancing. You know I like her! You knew, but you didn't think I even had a chance!"

Beast Boy was totally beside himself with anger, approaching Robin with a furious look on his face. But Robin stood his ground.

"Hmmm. Maybe that's because you never did! And you won't! It's not my fault I asked Starfire to dance and she said yes! If you're angry with anyone, it should be Star, not me!"

"I'll be angry with whoever I want!"

"Get out."

"No! You can't boss me around! You just don't want to admit that I'm right for once!"

"I don't care what you think! If you think you're so right, why don't you go ask Starfire for her opinion?"

Beast Boy stuttered, looking for a retort. "Fine! I will!"

Robin laughed coldly. "You do that."

"I WILL!" yelled Beast Boy angrily walking out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Robin tried to go back to his work, or at least his attempted work, but found he was still shaking from his argument with Beast Boy. He hadn't known that BB liked her…but Beast Boy had known that Robin liked her! Didn't this make the whole thing Beast Boy's fault? 'I should apologize. After Starfire sets him right, that is…"

But a part of Robin was almost as insecure as Beast Boy. Hidden behind his mask were cautious eyes, filled with worry that Starfire might not like him as much as he thought.

Starfire was brushing her hair, sitting on the windowsill, not long after Raven had left. She had left the door open, in hopes to tempt in anyone (Alright, not just anyone, to be specific, Robin.) She was still in a cheery, cloud-less state of mind, like she could never fail. But all that changed quickly when Beast Boy came bursting in her room.

"Hello friend!"

"Hi."

"Is there something you need, or do you wish to talk, or did someone else send you with a message, or are you about to embark on a great adventure and you need assistance, or do you wish to know where the remote is, or…"

And she continued to name off random things that may have caused Beast Boy to come bursting into her room.

"No, um, Star…I just wanted to…talk, you know?"

"Of course! What do you wish to talk about?"

Beast Boy walked over to the window sill and sat cross-legged facing Starfire as she turned to face him, putting down her brush.

"Well…it's just that me and…Robin kind of had an um…argument."

"Whatever about?"

"Well, you."

Starfire's smile slid off her face quickly. She now looked reproachful and worried. Not knowing what to say, she stayed quiet, urging Beast Boy to go on before her mind exploded with possible reasons of why it was her fault that they were fighting…each of them ten times worse than the next.

"See, Starfire…I…I like you. A lot. And when Robin asked you to dance last night…" Beast Boy had a great idea. 'I'll just twist the words a little bit.'

"Well, Star, it's hard for me to say it, but Robin only asked you dance to make me jealous. And it worked. That's what we were arguing about."

Starfire looked horrified. "No…no…that cannot be, you are wrong!"

She flew out of her room, out of the hall, up the stairs, out onto the roof, and out of sight. Now sobbing, she flew to the tallest building on the far side of town and sat on top of the flat cement roof. "No…no…no no no…Robin would not do that to me…he would never…"

But a terrible thought came to her as she mumbled to herself. 'Then why are you crying? If you truly believe that Robin would never do that, then why are you crying?'

A part of her was so scared that Robin didn't like her as she thought he did, that Starfire had built up walls around it, so she would never think of it. But someone had broken down those walls, leaving Starfire on the roof sitting until the sun began to set. Even then, she did not move.

She had stopped crying on the outside. She was still, sitting like a statue as she watched the city around her head home for the evening. She recalled something Galfor had told her when she was very young. "You have been blessed with wonderful power. Do not allow anyone to bring you down, for it will be hard to get back up. But I am sure that you will always get back up. You will always be strong, Princess. Always."

Starfire stood up, feeling more hurt and confused than she had ever been. She walked over to the edge of the building and started to fly home. Or, at least, she tried. But nothing worked.

Starfire sat back down, miserable. "I could fly when I still believed Beast Boy wrong. But I have sat here, confusing myself, and now I cannot even fly home. I believe that I have finally allowed someone to bring me down so low that I cannot get back up."

"Yes, you can."

Starfire whipped her head around. "Raven…how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. What did Beast Boy say?"

Starfire told her every detail, Raven's face expressionless, but her eyes growing wide.

"He honestly told you that?"

"Yes."

"That's funny, because I was just talking to Robin. But his story was different. He said that he had no idea that Beast Boy liked you when he asked you to dance. He said that he hoped that you liked him as much as he liked you. He said that his argument with Beast Boy bothered him, but he more wondered what you would say when Beast Boy approached you. Beast Boy twisted the story. He lied to you, Starfire."

Starfire was silent for a moment, trying to understand. "So Robin does like me?"

"I wouldn't be going out on a limb to say that he loves you."

Starfire smiled slightly and felt her powers return. "Let's go home now, please."

Raven nodded, and the two girls started their flight home, ready for a fight they knew was unavoidable.


	9. Time to Explain

WOW!

Last chapter got some nice reviews! I really, really, despised last chapter, it was horrible and not written very well. But this chapter should be written better. More dialogue. Which I love, in case you haven't noticed that. It's pretty much just one short scene with two certain characters (but I won't give it away, you should be able to guess).

A whole lot of you think Starfire has decided on Robin. This whole fic is mainly based on Starfire. I plan to do a five-part story (well, it would be awesome) with Star, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg.

_**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT THE PLOT SHOULD TURN TO, PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR EMAIL!**_

I've been having major writer's block. I know we need some action here, so first Slade has to make another move…hmmmm…maybe we need action of another sort, too…

But moving on…

**I will be gone next week (the first week of August for me here in CA) at cheer camp.**

I'll have the next chapter ready to put up the **INSTANT** I get home, so don't fret. ) You guys are so awesome.

SHOUT OUTS will be on next chapter. I've decided to put my shout outs on every other chapter, so if you reviewed this chapter or the last one, you will have a shout out. YAY!

On with the story!

---

Chapter Nine -- Time to Explain

Starfire and Raven landed softly on the roof of Titans Tower.

"What are you going to do?" Raven asked as Starfire walked over to the trapdoor that led to the stairs.

"I'm going to talk to Beast Boy," Starfire said simply, descending the staircase without another word.

---

Starfire flew to a stop in front of Beast Boy's door. She knocked softly.

"Come in!" Beast Boy said from inside. Starfire pushed the red button next to the door and it slid open. She came inside as Beast Boy looked shocked and scurried around, pushing things under his bed.

"Oh um hey Starfire what's up?" he said quickly, gesturing for Starfire to sit down on the chair very close to the end of Beast Boy's bed. As Star sat down, he sat on the end of his bed and tried to look somber.

"I would like to know why you told me what you told me earlier. I know that it was a lie; you cannot convince me that it was not. I have spoken with Raven, who has spoken with Robin. Please do not attempt to lie to me again."

"I'm really sorry Star."

"That was not my question."

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"I have all night."

"Okay," he took a deep breath, as if he was about to dive off into a very deep pool.

"My crush on you pretty much started after you and Robin were on the same part of the planet when the T-ship crashed. We drove, or is it flew? Nevermind. So we came and saw you and Robin hugging. That could mean two possible things. One, you were attacked by some giant scary monster thing and Robin saved you, so you hugged him; or two, you and Robin had had a long discussion about how you each feel, and he hugged you."

"For reference, it was both."

"I figured. Okay. So that got me thinking. There _was_ something between you and Robin. I started thinking about the kinds of things you guys would do if you started going out. And then I started picturing myself where Robin was. I don't even know why. I just did. And I started to think it wasn't so bad. Robin was always the more serious type. He sometimes doesn't know how to have fun. While you me and Cyborg are always goofing around, having fun."

"Robin knows how to have fun."

"I said sometimes."

"I am sorry for interrupting. Please continue."

"Yeah. So I had this notion that maybe I…had a chance with you. When Robin and I fought earlier, he said some stuff to me that hurt. And I don't blame him. I shouldn't have blamed him for asking you to dance. I probably should have done it myself. Maybe things would have been different…" he glanced up at Starfire.

"We can never know if things 'could have been different.' There are ways of going into the past, but it was your choice."

"My consequence. I know. But Starfire, don't you think…do you think…would you have said yes if I had asked you to dance?"

"I cannot tell Beast Boy. And if I could, I would not. I will not risk my relationship with you or Robin."

"So we are friends again?"

Standing up and walking to the door, Starfire replied, "We have always been friends, Beast Boy. But I will surely have trouble trusting you again."

"I don't blame you. And I'm sorry."

"I know," and she left.

Starfire walked down the hall to Robin's room. He opened the door just as she was about to knock.

"I heard you. Come in?"

Starfire smiled and walked in. Robin shut the door behind her. She sat down in a chair at his desk, while he sat in another one close to it. Starfire was opened her mouth to speak, but Robin interrupted. "I know. I know everything. Raven told me."

Starfire smiled. "She is a very good friend."

Robin nodded, and without any warning he pulled her close and kissed her. They pulled away and Starfire said softly, "Don't stop…"


	10. Something to do with Food

I got some cute ideas from all of you, and I may be using a few of them! None of them are in _this_ chapter, but there will be some coming up.

For all of you that emailed/reviewed and wished me good luck and fun at cheer camp, THANKS! I had a great time! Both our Varsity and JV (that's me) teams got 1st place Camp Champs. That was so exciting! Plus I learned how to backspot after our back twisted her ankle. First our flyer fell back, flailing her arms, knocking over the bases and then our back caught her but then fell and twisted her ankle. I'm just front spotting so I didn't get in the way. Cheerleading is very dangerous sometimes. xp

I didn't read many reviews without the word 'Beast Boy'! This chapter will feature BB, so all of you that feel sorry for him will be at peace. Unless you don't like another certain pairing. Hmmm…

Shout outs are beginning to make it hard for me to write. I may bring them back, but for now I'll just be writing since I've been getting so many. Please feel free to email me though! Then we can email back and forth. Much easier! My email is have also just found out that fanfiction is going against individual responses for some reason, and I don't want to get in trouble. Just email me!

Moving on. THIS STORY IS RATED 'M' just to be safe. I don't feel like getting my story deleted or anything like that. Remember that Robin is (in this story) 18 and Starfire 16. They're mature. Kind of. cue maniac laughter from cliff-making author

* * *

**"SOMETHING TO DO WITH FOOD"**

The Teen Titans sat talking happily at their favorite table on the patio of the pizza place. Raven was in a discussion with Starfire about the magical properties of fungus, and the boys were talking (what else?) video games.

It hadn't been a whole day since Robin and Starfire had their encounter, and they kept sneaking glances at each other and smiling. No one noticed but Raven, who confronted her the minute they were home and Starfire was in her room.

"Hello Raven! May I inquire as to ask why you are here? Not that it is not a pleasant surprise!"

Raven just gave her a small smile (actually, it was more of a smirk than a smile), and sat down on the opposite end of the bed, facing Starfire.

"So what happened?" Raven asked, still smirking.

Starfire blushed and tried to look as if she had no idea of what raven was talking about. "Um, I do not understand. Nothing happened that I know of."

"Stop trying to hide it Starfire. You're not very convincing. What happened between you and Robin?"

Starfire had been brushing her hair and accidentally dropped the brush. "Oops! Do you ever drop things? I tend to drop things a lot."

"Nice try. But I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Did you kiss?"

Starfire had been leaning over to pick the brush up and found herself on the floor this time. Her face turned red now, blushing furiously as she tried to compose herself.

"What?"

"I thought that may have been it."

"You thought what? What may have been it? What is that have been it what?" Starfire choked out.

"I knew it. So what was it like?"

Starfire was unwilling to give up. "What was what like?"

"Starfire!"

Star sighed, recognizing defeat, but then smiled. "What are you going to attempt to make me tell you?"

"Nothing. I'll just go in the living room and casually tell _everyone_ that you two kissed, and then Robin may never want to kiss you again. Or be with you…" she said with an evil grin playing on her face.

"NO!" Starfire said loudly, running over to shut the door. "You will do no such thing!"

"It's up to you, really."

"Fine."

"So?"

"It was wonderful. Is there anything else you wish to torment me about?"

"Nope. That was it," Raven said, still smiling slightly and heading to the door.

"You will not tell?"

"I will not."

"Do you promise?"

"No."

"RAVEN!"

But Raven just laughed, leaving Starfire to herself. For a few minutes, anyway…

Robin knocked on Starfire's door. She opened the door and smiled. "Hello…"

"Hi..." Robin said smiling nervously.

Starfire shut and locked the door behind him.

"What was that for?" Robin asked curiously, walking over to the windowsill and sitting down. Starfire joined him after making sure the door would not come open.

"Raven," mumbled Starfire, explaining what had happened a few minutes ago. Robin grinned at the end of her story. "I don't think Raven would tell the others. And I don't want us to be a secret. We can gradually start showing…what is a good word for this? Well, we can gradually allow the rest of them to see that we have a relationship outside of just being friends."

Starfire nodded, not as confused as she thought she would have been. 'Maybe,' she thought to herself, 'Robin has been helping me to understand more human things. I have also changed…'

"Starfire?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I believe that is the right thing to do."

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go see a movie or something?"

Starfire looked inquisitively at him, but then nodded. "Yes."

"How about Friday then?"

She nodded.

"Okay," Robin said, rather proud of himself. He stood up rather businessman-like and walked toward the door.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you…forgetting something?"

Robin racked his head. What did he forget? He'd asked her, made a date, and she had approved. What did he miss? Oh. Duh.

Robin walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Now did I remember?"

---

FRIDAY NIGHT, at the movie theater

---

Robin was sitting next to Starfire in the back row of the almost empty theater. It wasn't even halfway through the movie yet, but he knew why is wasn't filled with people.

He glanced over at Starfire. She was watching the movie with a mildly interested expression, so he couldn't tell if she was as shocked as he was. He moved his hand over next to her hand and she jumped. But then she looked down at the gloved hand and smiled. She threaded her fingers in between his and then redirected her attention to the movie.

Starfire and Robin sat outside after the movie on a bench in a nearby park, facing the ocean.

"I'm really sorry Starfire."

"For what?"

"Judging by the title, I thought the movie had to do with food."

"There was food."

"If you're counting the pizza they knocked off the table before they…you know."

"It was a very…interesting movie, all the same."

"Yeah. But you have to understand that…it…isn't all like that."

"I am not _that_ ignorant."

"I wasn't sure."

"It's okay."

They sat in silence for a moment before Starfire spoke.

"They cannot have been much older than us."

"I'd go so far as to say they were the same age."

"What is your take on the matter?" Starfire asked. Robin gulped. "On the matter? Like, what do I think of it?"

"Yes."

"Um…do you mean if I would do it? If I agree with it?"

"In a sense."

Robin bit his tongue. 'YES, I agree with it! I'd do her in an instant. No hesitations. But I can't say that! I'll just say that I agree with whatever she says. No, wait, that will make her think that I don't want to…' he thought to himself before answering.

"Star, I…I…I love you. I think that you are the most beautiful person on Earth."

Starfire coughed slightly.

"I mean, in the universe. Not only on Earth."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, but not so much that it hurt, like she usually did on accident. When they pulled apart, she muttered softly in his ear, "I love you, too."

The sun had fallen completely, and stars dotted the velvety black sky. "We should head home…" Robin said, a note of disappointment in his voice, sad that the night had to end. But it didn't mean that there wouldn't be more nights like this. Possibly more night that could be even better. Possibly.

---

MEANWHILE…

---

Raven walked in to investigate the noise, and immediately wished she hadn't.

"GIVE ME THE REMOTE!"

"NO WAY! FOOTBALL IS WAY MORE IMPORTANT THAN SOME DUMB INTERVIEW!"

"IT IS NOT DUMB! IT IS AN—"

Beast Boy's next words were drowned out by Cyborg throwing a pillow at his face. Raven bit back a laugh as she walked over to the table and sat down. It was a safe distance away from the couch. Or should we say, the disaster zone.

Starfire had come to Raven asking that she cover for them (Starfire and Robin) while they out on their date. Raven smirked but said she make sure that Cyborg and Beast Boy did not notice them being gone.

'So far, so good…' Raven thought to herself, watching the two TV-addicted boys wrestle over the remote.

Just then Starfire and Robin came through the sliding doors in the living room, chatting casually as to not attract attention.

Raven levitated over and muttered, "Have a nice time?"

Starfire and Robin nodded. Robin walked over to Cy and BB while Raven left with Starfire back through the two doors they had come through.

When they were in Starfire's room out of earshot of the others, Raven started talking. "So what movie did he take you to?"

"The Pizza Place."

"WHAT?"

"The. Pizza. Place."

"I know. I meant more of, 'Wow he was sure hoping to get something accomplished tonight' than I did 'I do not understand.'"

Starfire looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"That's one of the worst movies out there."

"It is? I didn't think it was that bad."

"Compared to what?"

"Tamaranin movies, of course."

"That explains your outfits."

"Yes. And I honestly think Robin meant it when he said that he thought it had something to do with food."

"Really."

"He was kind of shaken up we when left."

"Really."

"Yes."

"So what did you do after the movie?"

"We went to the park by the beach."

"And did what?"

"Sit and talk."

"Really."

"You do not believe me?"

"No, no, I believe you."

"No, you don't! You think we did something else!"

"Okay."

"Raven!"

"You honestly think that I believe you when you say you went to a movie like that and then went to the park and just 'talked'?"

Starfire glared at her, but then laughed. "You have become more outgoing around me, Raven. Is this because we are now close friends? Should we share secrets and do hair and go shopping and things now?"

"Uhhhh…maybe not the hair and shopping thing, but don't we already share secrets with eachother?"

"No. I tell you my secrets and you make fun of me."

"I don't really have any interesting secrets."

"I find that hard to believe, Raven."

"Okay. I'll tell you a secret."

"Ohhhhhh what?"

"I really don't like coffee."

"Raven!"

"I am serious."

Starfire laughed again, and Raven showed a hint of a smile. "You are crazy," said Raven.

Starfire smiled. "Maybe I am."

* * *

Author's Notes:

'The Pizza Place" isn't a real movie. And in case you didn't catch it, the movie was rated R for sex, violence, language, crude humor, blah blah blah, pretty much everything. Heh heh. Next chapter should have some action (I'm not saying what kind) so I'll start on it right away.

REVIEW PLEASE!

-Laura


	11. An Unexpected Twist

This chapter is this chapter, and I pretty much don't have anything to say about it except for my mystifying disclaimer:

DISCLAMER: I do not own any form of Teen Titans. But Jay is MINE. MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!

On with the chapter!

---

Chapter 11

An Unexpected Twist

---

Raven and Starfire sat at the table looking through magazines advertising Labor Day sales, even though the chance of them wearing anything other than their normal life-saving outfits was laughable. Each of their wardrobes contained 15 copies of their normal wear, 1 outfit for parties, 1 formal dress, 1 casual outfit for undercover work, and 1 black jumpsuit for missions where they did not want to be noticed.

But both girls (Starfire more than Raven) enjoyed looking through magazines and pointing out things (and models) that they thought were cute.

Robin walked in the room, arguing with Cyborg about the most useful invention ever invented.

Beast Boy sat on the floor (completely disregarding the couch) playing his newest game "Oogie's Revenge".

Starfire leaned over and giggled, pointing out a particular tall, dark, and handsome model modeling a swim suit. Raven looked and nodded, smiling slightly. "He's cute," she said softly. Robin heard this last comment and leaned over to see who Raven was talking about. "Who's cute?" Starfire quickly flipped the page and pointed to a pig on a pink t-shirt. "Him," she said all too quickly. Robin leaned down close to her ear and muttered "It better be a pig."

He backed away smirking as Starfire smiled mischievously and blushed slightly. Cyborg looked between the two of them, realizing he must have missed something and leaned in to ask Robin when it hit him. "Oh," he said simply, grinning broadly. "Oh," he repeated. Robin pretended that he had no idea of what Cy was 'Oh'-ing about and walked over to watch Beast Boy play his video game, when the door bell rang.

Beast Boy paused his game, Robin looked tripped over the corner of the couch, Starfire and Raven looked at each other curiously, and Cyborg stood up from at the fridge to look at the door. No one spoke, until…

"Since when does anyone ring the doorbell?" Beast Boy asked suddenly. Robin shrugged and headed to the door, Starfire at his heels.

He entered the lock door and the door slid open, revealing a short girl who looked about 15. She had stick-straight, raven black hair that fell down past her shoulders and covered a part of her right eye. She had startling green eyes that matched her green strapless top and green laces on her black skater shoes. She had an incredibly short, pleated black skirt. She was half smiling, half smirking. And then she spoke.

"Hey, Robin."

Robin's jaw dropped. "Jay?" he asked incredulously.

"The one and only."

He rushed forward and gave her a big hug. "You've grown so much! I haven't seen you since…it's been too long." He backed away finally, still staring disbelievingly. "Come in…"

Starfire stared in shock. Who _was_ this girl, and _why_ did Robin hug her and tell her it'd been too long?

"Um, guys, this is Jay."

"We caught that," Raven said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 'So Raven does not know of this girl either…' Starfire thought half triumphantly.

"She's…well…she's my little sister."

"Younger," Jay corrected him, twisting her hands nervously.

Starfire breathed a soft sigh of relief. So this was his sister. Hopefully she was nicer than Blackfire. She looked it, and Starfire stepped forward.

"Greetings Sister of Robin!" She said brightly.

"Uh, you can call me Jay…"

Everyone laughed except Starfire and Jay, knowing that Starfire just talked…a little differently. Jay blushed and Starfire said quickly, "I shall then, Jay. Have you traveled far?"

"I'd like to hear this for myself," Robin said, leading her to a chair as every one sat down around the table. "Tell us everything."

"Um, okay…I guess I'll start where you left?"

Everyone nodded, eager to hear about this newcomer.

"Well, um, when you left, Robin, I was stuck at home by myself. It was boring, having no one to talk to and whatnot, so I left to travel. I found that you were training with Batman, and that path did not interest me much. You know how I am…

Anyway, I was looking for a place to fight. I wanted the danger, the thrills…so I came to Los Angeles and found a group of girls who had superpowers. I was with them for a little while, but they didn't do much besides paint their fingernails. I was mad at the waste of power and left. I went this time farther, to China, where I had heard that there was a group of teens who had come from all over the world.

That place was working out for me. It was like a school where you went on a field trip everyday, in a sense. But then someone lit fire to the safe place, and almost everyone died. As far as I know, I'm the only one that survived. I'm the only one that can fly…

I was grieving for quite awhile. I thought I'd found friends who were exactly like me. And I had, but no one is left…

I'd heard of a school called The Hive…"

The Titans exchanged knowing glances.

"But then I found that it was run by a brainwashing evil old guy with crazy red eyes. So I got out of there pretty fast. I moved back to LA once I'd heard that the group of girls I had been with had also died. I couldn't help but think some one had poisoned their nail polish, or maybe they just smelled too much of it.

I've been working for the mayor since then, doing the independent thing. Just a week ago I overheard the mayor talking about the Teen Titans. I was instantly interested. I'd been keeping an eye out for you, Robin, ever since I left. I casually asked the mayor about it, and found that you were not only a member, but the leader. I was shocked in the highest extremes.

I would have come sooner, but LA is filled with witches trying to end the world, and I had an apocalypse to deal with. But I think I never would have saved LA if you hadn't gotten me so eager to come see you. I got the team of witches in prison with only a few minor bruises yesterday, saved the city, and came here this morning. That's pretty much it."

The Titans were silent. This girl looked about 14 and protected a whole city, LA, even, by herself for the past few years.

"Saving people must run in the family," Cyborg said, grinning.

Jay smiled and blushed slightly. "No big."

Instantly Jay was bombarded with questions.

"How old are you?"

"Do you get lonely working by yourself?"

"How many times have you saved the city from impending apocalypses?"

"How big are you baddies in LA?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"What are your powers?"

"Wow, guys, let her breathe!" Robin said sharply, but he was smiling.

"It's okay," Jay said softly. "Let me see. I'll be 15--"

"October 31st," Robin said quickly. Jay smiled appreciatively.

"You always remember. Anyway, I don't really get lonely; the mayor puts me in all sorts of modeling and commercial jobs, so I see people all the time. I've saved the city from 2 apocalypses now. My baddies are mostly just magically inclined folk who like to bring dead people back to life to torture the citizens and stuff like that. My favorite color is green. My powers are black Frisbee-like energy discs, flying, and I have some pretty good tumbling skills. But enough about me…what about you guys?"

Robin introduced everyone to Jay.

"That's Cyborg…"

"Howdy."

"Raven…"

"Nice to meet you."

"Beast Boy…"

"Single…I mean, hi…"

Jay laughed slightly.

"Starfire…"

"It is glorious to meet you!"

"And Silkie, Starfire's pet…erm…well, Starfire's pet…is around here somewhere."

"It's really awesome to finally meet all of you guys. Well, I should be going, I just wanted to see you, Robin…"

Multiple complaints hit her like a wave.

"What!"

"You can't leave!"

"You just got here!"

"Do not leave already!"

Jay stood up, shaking her head. "No really, I have to get back to work. I have some serious cleaning up to do. Those witches didn't go quietly. No. I'm serious. I have to go! I'll visit again though, I promise."

Robin stood up and looked at her sadly. "I haven't seen you in so long…can I spend the night at your place so we can talk?"

Jay nodded. "Okay, but in the morning you _have_ to let me get some work done."

"Why don't you spend the night here?" Beast Boy asked in what was supposed to be an innocent voice.

"I really can't, but I promise I'll come visit again," Jay said smiling.

A few minutes later, she was flying alongside next to Robin's R-Cycle. Robin tried to keep his eyes on the road, but he kept staring at his little sister. She'd been through so much, and he couldn't help but feel that part of her misery was because of him.

---

A/N: I know that was a shortie, but the next chapter will up soon. I start high school tomorrow! Wish me luck!

-Laura


	12. Mistakes

Thanks to my luffly reviewers! I adore you all!

EVERYONE has been asking about why the story is called Captives. Can't ya'll guess? Starfire was taken captive, of course, but can't you think of something else? What about the hearts of the Titans? Haven't you ever felt that someone you really love has taken your heart away and won't give it back? Taken it _captive_?

Ponder this. Go below the surface. Look for deeper meaning.

Oh, and before I forget, HBHS ROCKS! (Huntington Beach High School) Heck yes. Especially JV Football and JV Cheer.

Here is the NEW chapter. Hope you like!

* * *

Chapter 12 -- Mistakes

Robin pulled up next to a huge apartment near downtown LA. Jay touched down softly and led him to the door. "Is this whole place yours?"

Jay nodded and ushered him inside. She locked the door and walked over to a couch, flopping down. "Technically, it belongs to the mayor. But this is where I live, yeah."

"Wow…" Robin said, sitting down opposite her on another couch. The room was trendy oriental themed, with dark red walls and Asian paintings, complete with oriental rugs. "It's amazing."

Jay shrugged and looked around. "It's nice. It's way more than the essentials, but usually it's just me and…" she stopped quickly. "So do you want something to drink?"

Robin shook his head, wondering whose name was supposed to have come after the 'me and…' statement. "I'm sorry, Jay. I shouldn't have left you all alone. You were too young for me to have expected you to live by yourself."

"I was old enough."

"I was seven."

"I was more immature than you were at that age. I was more concerned with being a superhero than I was to think about taking care of you. I was jealous that you had superpowers and that I didn't."

Jay avoided his gaze. "I always have looked up to you. Back then I only showed off my powers to try and be as cool as you were. It just made you angry, and I was too young to understand."

Robin nodded. "I realize that now. But that doesn't change a thing. I shut you out. I didn't want to think about you, and how everything came naturally to you. I haven't thought about you at all. But when you showed up at our doorstep earlier, I forgot. I forgave you for everything in a split second, because I could see that you had forgiven me."

Jay looked up and Robin was shocked to see tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "I had nothing to be angry at you for in the first place."

She walked over and sat next to him, pulling him into a hug. "I missed you so much. So much…" she mumbled, pulling away. "You shouldn't stay the night. You have your team. You're a leader Robin. We both have separate lives now. Go back to yours."

Robin stood up, nodding shakily.

She walked with him to the door. "Oh, and Starfire?"

"Yeah?"

"I like her."

Robin smiled weakly. "Me too."

* * *

About two hours after he had left, Robin parked his R-Cycle in the garage with the T-Car and the pile of metal that used to be the B-Ped. He took off his helmet and hung it on the handlebars, shaking his hair to get it back to its perfect spiky shape.

He walked in the living room to find no one there but Starfire. "Star?"

Starfire jumped, startled, and flew over to him. "Robin! You are back so soon?" she asked quietly.

Robin nodded. "Yeah. But I realized I'd made some mistakes in the past."

Starfire nodded as Robin wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't want to stall anymore. I'm not going to make the mistake of not being with you every fleeting second like I did Jay, and she's my sister. I love you."

Although she did not understand completely everything he had said, Starfire replied, "I love you too, Robin."

Robin leaned in to kiss her passionately. She leaned against him, kissing back. He pushed her somewhat roughly against a nearby wall and she gasped slightly; but he didn't let her stop. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled apart to breathe. They didn't have to say 'I love you.' It was there as they held each other close, their chests rising and falling together perfectly. Like an unspoken promise, it was there. And it would never leave.

Little did they know that Beast Boy was standing in the partially open doorway, staring. The door shut silent and he walked away into his room, realizing that Starfire wasn't for him, and being completely at peace about it. He'd apologize to Robin tomorrow. Beast By had the feeling that Robin had more important things to do tonight.

Robin picked up Starfire and carried her tiny figure into his room. The stars glittered from the window and the moon cast a soft glow over the bed. He sat down on the bed and she sat next to him. "Can I…can I…can I just hold you?" he asked, looking down and blushing pink. Starfire lifted his chin and kissed him softly. "If you will…"

She lay down on the bed. Robin crawled over her and held her close to him, combing her soft hair with the hand that wasn't wrapped around her. After a few short minutes he drifted off into sleep, where nothing in the world could possibly bother him at that moment.

Starfire awoke, looking around the room when it all came back to her. She turned over and found that Robin was not there, but a note was in his place.

_Don't worry, I just went into the kitchen for coffee. Join me when you wake up?_

_-Robin_

Starfire smiled and got off the bed, standing up. She stretched and read the clock on Robin's nightstand. '6:02?' She thought to herself. 'He likes mornings just as much as I do…'

She smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt and walked out of Robin's room and into Cyborg. "Ho!" Cyborg said grinning. Starfire gasped.

"Oh, pleasant morning is it not Cyborg? Would you like to join me for some eating? I mean for some food? Are you not desiring waffles?" She tried to steer him towards the kitchen but he held out a hand to stop her. "I won't ask. I probably do not want to know…" he said, cocking his head towards Robin's door and back to Starfire, still grinning slyly.

"Oh no no no, you are very mistaken, you see--" Cyborg interrupted. "Okay Starfire. Nothing happened." He walked away, laughing slightly. Starfire sighed and rubbed her forehead. "This is not good. Not good at all…" she mumbled miserably, heading for the kitchen to warn Robin.

However, when she told him, he just smiled and asked if she wanted more coffee.

"Do you not see?" she asked exasperatedly. "Cyborg thinks that we did something last night!"

Robin looked slyly at her. "What does he think we did?"

"He thinks that we…oh, you know what I am talking about! But why are you laughing? This is _no_ laughing matter!"

Robin's smile turned into what was supposed to be a serious frown, but he couldn't help it. He laughed again.

She looked at him, utterly confused.

Robin took a sip of his coffee and set it down, smiling slightly. "Well, at least it won't be a surprise for him when we actually do."

Starfire looked at him, confused again, but then she caught on. "Oh, you _are_ bad…" she muttered, taking a deep drink of her coffee.

A/N:

Hee hee.


	13. Such Loud Silence

SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!

I've been so busy with Homecoming and whatnot…GAH!

* * *

This chapter takes off where the last ended at. But first I had some questions that needed to be answered, so here they are!

Q: Is Jay going to make another appearance in your story?

A: Yes. But that's all I'm saying!

Q: I'm so glad Beast Boy has moved on! But who is he moving on to?

A: Ah now, if I told you, what fun would that be? Think about the possibilities.

Q: Raven hasn't really come into your story. Why is that?

A: Raven got enough publicity as it is in season four. She'll come into the story, but nothing huge.

Q: What did Starfire and Robin do last night?

A: They just slept next to each other. That's all, I promise.

Q: So does Cyborg know about Starfire and Robin?

A: He knows that they have a relationship. But he is clueless to anything else. He doesn't know half as much as Raven.

There! I hope you all have kinda figured it out now.

On with the chapter! (Which continues off of last chapter, in case you didn't realize.)

* * *

CHAPTER 13: Such Loud Silence

Later that day, Robin was playing video games with Cyborg and Beast Boy, while Starfire was chatting animatedly with Raven.

"Oh, you're going DOWN Beast Boy!"

"Not if I can help it!"

"You are BOTH going down!"

"Not today, Robin! Take that, and that!"

"Sheild!"

"That's cheating!"

"I gotcha now, I gotcha now!"

"Bring it!"

"It's brought!"

The screen blinked. "Cyborg Wins!" it announced boldly, followed by a series of curses on Robin and Beast Boy's parts.

"So traditionally on your planet someone chooses your husband for you? I thought that was just Blackfire making things up," Raven asked interestedly.

"Yes, it is traditional. Blackfire just used it for her own good," Starfire explained.

"So one day the grand ruler will choose a husband for you?"

"No. Since I am the princess and since I am no longer a resident of Tamaran, I choose my own husband."

"Strange…" Raven remarked, her eyebrows raised.

"I could go on and on about how strange Earthly traditions are…" Starfire giggled.

"Somehow I don't doubt that."

The boys walked over to the table and sat down with the girls. Robin sat next to Starfire and whispered in her ear, "What's with all this talk of husbands?"

She smiled mischievously. "Oh, nothing you need to know."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "You'll pay for that…"

"I look forward to it…"

* * *

The girl shivered, her hair covering her eyes as she rocked back and forth, her knees pulled tight against her chest. A tall muscular man walked back and forth in front of the girl.

He stopped suddenly.

"I can't do this anymore…" the girl mumbled.

"You can't? Or you won't? You used to like me." He dropped to his knees. "You liked me…and all the things I did to you…made you scream…"

"Stop…"

"Why, though? What made you change your mind? I'm thinking it was that damned brother of yours. You visited him and came back all different…"

"No…no…I haven't changed…"

"Then why can't you 'do this anymore'? Huh, baby? What's the matter?"

She gave an involuntary shudder as he moved his face closer to her own.

He stood up and backed away. His voice became more serious as he said, "You are never going to see him again. I won't allow you. You'll turn back and be a good girl again…or actually, more of a bad girl…"

"No no no…I don't care about him…he's just family…" she stood up, her voice still shaking slightly as she put on a braver face. "I need you. I want you. I love you, and at the same time I hate you." It sounded rehearsed, but the figure seemed to like it. He moved towards her and put a hand on her chest. "You're a horrible liar." He pushed her back and she stumbled through the darkness.

"I'm taking you with me. Back to my lair. No way am I leaving you here by yourself. Not anymore."

The figure grabbed her arm and they materialized in a softly red-lit underground room. He dragged her over to a wall and chained her up to the wall. Fastening the chains to her arms, he said angrily, "Who is it."

More of a statement than a question. "Who is it that you want to leave me for? Is it your brother? Or maybe one of his…oh…."

He pushed her long black hair out of her face and stared into her bright green eyes. "Oh. You don't like Robin. You like that green one. Beast Boy, they call him."

She shook her head violently, her eyes wide. "No….never…I don't…"

"Liar!"

"No, I'm not…"

He stormed away from her.

"But WHY him? What does he have that I don't? He's green!"

"You're such a pretty little thing. He may like you for your looks, who wouldn't, but when he knows your past…who you are inside…he'll leave you."

He walked closer to her looked down at the girl.

"What do you see in him?"

She took a deep breath and looked up at him, her eyes dark. "Because he wouldn't force me to love him." Her voice did not shake, her words did not slur.

The figure rushed heatedly at her and undid the chains. He threw her across the floor where she landed hard against the wall. He stormed over. "Force you! You're spoiled! You're worthless! You're a little," he dragged her up by the neck of her top, "slutty," he slammed her down onto the ground, "whore!"

He threw her against the wall. He stalked over furiously and grabbed her arm. They reappeared outside in the dark and he shoved her away from him.

"I'll kill you. And your green love. But first, I'll make you watch as I torture him to death." And he was gone.

The small figure on the ground collapsed onto the concrete.

* * *

10:00 PM, Titans Tower, Living Room

"Erm…bust?" Starfire said uncertainly.

"Add up your numbers, Star," Raven explained.

"Hold on…43?" said Starfire hopefully.

"Yeah. You bust," laughed Cyborg.

"I win again!" Robin said grinning as Beast Boy threw his cards at him.

"I'm hopeless at this game!" Beast Boy whined.

Starfire laughed. Robin smiled at her slyly. "You'll get better, Star."

She shook her head. "I think not."

Robin opened his mouth to speak when the red lights flashed. He ran quickly over to the screen to see what was wrong. "It's Jay…" he mumbled.

Starfire gasped. "What's wrong?"

"She's hurt. I'm going to go get her. No, Starfire, you don't need to come with. No! I'll be fine. Raven, can you teleport me there and back? Okay. Bye."

Raven teleported Robin and herself to the scene. Robin hurried over to her fast. "Oh no…this is not good…Raven…get us back, quickly…"

Raven nodded and teleported them into Robin's room where he put the lifeless girl on the bed. The others entered not too long after and gasped at what they saw.

There were bruises all over her body and her clothes had been pretty torn up. She was sporting a black eye and her ankle looked twisted. Her hair was a wild mess all over her face. She had many deep cuts in her arms and scratches everywhere else. She was covered in dirt, and she wasn't moving…

"Jay!" said Beast Boy, sounding shocked.

"Is she going to be okay?" Starfire asked inquisitively.

Cyborg pushed past them. "Robin, we need to clean up these cuts fast. Who knows how long she's been bleeding for…"

Robin didn't seem to be able to move.

Cyborg gave up and turned to Raven. "Raven, can you…?"

"Of course…" She returned quickly with a bowl of water and washcloths. Cyborg began cleaning her cuts. "She's alive. She's just unconscious."

Starfire took Robin's hand and led him out of the room. He slid down against the wall outside his room with his head in his hands, shaking uncontrollably. "Starfire…Starfire…"

"I'm here, Robin…" she answered gently.

"Is she…is she going to be…? Oh Starfire…it's all my fault…"

"She is alive, she will be fine. It is not your fault Robin, you did not do this to her…you need to calm down…"

She fell to her knees and moved his hands away from his face, kissing him softly. "Calm down…calm down…"

* * *

Robin's Room, 11:00 PM

Robin entered his room warily. Everyone had left for awhile, so he and Jay were alone. He staggered over to the bed and sat down next to Jay. He softly took her hand and stroked it with his fingers. "Wake up…Jay…wake up…please wake up…"

To his utter amazement, her eyelids fluttered and opened. "Robin?" she asked shakily.

He pulled her up and gave her a huge hug before letting her softly back onto the bed.

"Who did this to you? Who hurt you?"

Jay blinked. "I…I can't remember…I think it was just some gang…no big…I'm a fast healer. Where are the others?"

"In the living room."

"How did you know…?" Her voice trailed off. He had had her bugged. Of course. How else could he know?

"How did I know you were hurt?" Robin finished for her. "I didn't. We had reports of someone being hurt and lying on the streets. I checked from the cameras…and there you were…"

Jay nodded. "Oh. Okay. Well, thanks…I should go…"

She tried to stand up, but she grabbed her stomach in surprise. "Ouch…" she grimaced.

"You are not going anywhere," Robin said protectively. "I'm sick and tired of never knowing where you are and what you're doing. It's wrong. I'm legally your guardian; you know that, don't you?

"I've let you keep to yourself, but that is over. You obviously aren't old enough to take care of yourself. So you're staying here. With the Titans. I don't care how much you argue!" Robin growled angrily.

Jay stood up scowling despite the cuts and bruises across her body. She poked him hard in the chest. "Shut up! I'm not staying here! And I _can_ take care of myself! I'm 14, for gosh sake's, Robin! I can't _believe_ you! Ordering me around like that! You have no authority over me, mister! None what so ever!"

Robin pushed her hard; she fell back onto the bed gasping.

"I have _every_ authority over you! Our mother and father are gone, Jay! Gone! I'm 18! That makes me your legal guardian! Didn't you hear me before? I have to take care of you! It's my job! Superhero or not, Jay, you're my little sister. My little, fourteen-year-old sister!"

He stormed out of the room, the sliding door slamming shut as he left.

Tears formed at the edge of Jay's eyes, but she wiped them away. She knew Robin wasn't angry with her. He was just being his normal, protective self. But it didn't make anything any better…

* * *

Starfire walked in, smiling brightly to Jay. "Greetings Jay! You are feeling better I trust?"

Jay smiled lightly. "Yes. Much better, thanks, Starfire," Jay said, accepting a steaming cup of hot cocoa.

Starfire sat down on the edge of Jay's bed. "Robin seems upset. Did you two have some kind of an argument?"

"Yeah. He yelled at me a whole lot, and I yelled back, which just made him more angry…he seems to think it's my fault I got beat up and nearly killed."

"He does not believe that. He is simply scared, as were we all. No matter how many unkind things he said, he loves you more than you can imagine." Starfire straightened her skirt and continued. "Jay, I have a sister named Blackfire. She has tried to get me arrested, to marry me to a giant green ooze monster, and worst of all, to steal Robin from me. But I will always love her, Jay. Always. No matter how many bad things she has done to me."

Jay hung her head sadly. Starfire hugged her especially softly, and left.

"I know…" Jay mumbled inaudibly to the silence of the room around her.

* * *

SORRY

This was a complicated chapter.

I hope you guys like it and review.

Reviews make me want to do better.

And they give me suggestions.

I have a poll. Please put your choice(s) at the bottom of your review.

WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE IN STARFIRE AND ROBIN'S RELATIONSHIP?

a) a break up

b) sex!

c) more kissing!

d) an unknown betrayal by Starfire

e) an unknown betrayal by Robin

f) marriage

CHOOSE WISELY! You can choose more than one.

Love to all my faithful readers and reviewers,

Laura

PS: This chapter is seven pages long on Microsoft word with 1.0 spacing! WOW!


	14. A Change for the Good

NEW! You can read either of these two parts however you like! 1 and then 2, or 2 and then 1, because they take place AT THE SAME TIME.

**BUT _PART THREE_ MUST BE READ _THIRD_! OR YOU'LL RUIN IT FOR YOURSELF!**

**If you accidentally glance at the first two or three paragraphs that's okay, but the rest MUST BE READ THIRD!**

---

PART 1

Thunder crashed outside the tower, waking Jay up from a nightmare-filled slumber. She rubbed her forehead, looking around the room. Some one had moved her; she was now in a dark, plain-looking room with black walls and dark purple carpet. She pulled the covers of the bed up to her chest, shivering slightly, and sat up, leaning against the bed frame. She looked towards the window as saw that a storm had come in over the night.

Her mind drifted back to the nightmares. Flashes of the dream raced through her brain; she shook her head o get rid of them, muttering strange things to herself. Jay sighed deeply. There was a knock on the door and Jay jumped, not expecting it.

"Jay? It's Beast Boy. I brought you breakfast. Can I come in?"

Her heart still racing from the shock, she said in a feeble voice, "Yeah, thanks, come in, Beast Boy."

The green changeling walked in, a tray wobbling precariously in his arms. He set it on the small table next to the bed. "Ta-da! It doesn't have any meat in it, since I'm a vegetarian and well…But there's no fake meat either. Nobody except me seems to like tofu, so I figured you probably wouldn't either." He smiled at her, but she looked away.

"Thanks, Beast Boy," she mumbled, picking up a steaming cup of what smelled like hot cocoa. She sipped it carefully, not wanting to burn her tongue. She had enough injuries as it was.

Beast Boy pulled sat on a black pouf and stared down at his fingers.

'She probably thinks I'm a loser,' he thought silently to himself. 'And I pretty much am. That's why she is being so quiet.'

"Well, enjoy your breakfast. I'm just going to…"

Jay looked up and, despite her best instincts, stopped him. "Wait. Do you want to stay and talk to me?" Even in her head that sounded stupid. 'Dumb Jay. Dumb Jay. Dumb dumb dumb dumb!' she thought angrily to herself.

Beast Boy positively grinned and sat down again.

Jay smiled for the first time in what seemed like weeks. "Tell me about yourself," requested Jay, nibbling on a piece of toast.

Beast Boy took a minute to think before he said, "Well, I can change into any animal. Even extinct or alien animals. And I am really good at Gamestation. I was on the Doom Patrol before the Titans. I'm kind of the funny guy around here. I like to pull practical jokes on people, mostly Cyborg. I like making fun of Raven. I love veggie pizza. I like tofu. My favorite color is green. I'm green. But you probably already knew that."

Jay laughed softly.

"So…tell me about yourself. Well, you actually told us everything about your history the first time we met you, but what about yourself?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

Jay tilted her head to the side. "Well…let's think. I love scary movies, but ET scares me. I love happy endings, because it's not really something I see a lot of. My favorite food is rocky road ice cream. I like tofu also, but I couldn't live off of it. My favorite color is neon green. I have never dyed my hair, and it's naturally straight. I'm never happy with the way I look so I typically spend about a half an hour on just my make-up every morning. I love sunsets more than sunrises. And no matter how much I try to tan, I also stay somewhat pale, and I never get burnt. And it think it'd be awesome to be green."

It was Beast Boy's turn to laugh. "I love scary movies too." An idea popped into his head, and he quickly continued. "There's a new thriller out in theaters. I think it's called _Dead Alive_. Robin and Star went to go see it a few nights ago and they said it was good, but knowing those two they probably never even looked at the screen."

Jay started to ask why, but then she got it. "Ohhhh…I didn't know about Starfire and Robin. I wonder why he didn't tell me…"

Beast Boy snorted. "They think we don't know. But they're so damn obvious about it. You'll see Starfire just sitting at the table while we play cards or something and all the sudden her eyes will go real big, and Robin will absentmindedly let me or Cyborg defeat him…it's really funny. But anyway… we should go see it when you're feeling better."

Jay smiled cautiously. "That'd be…fun. It's been a long time since I went to the movies. Usually I just wait until they come out on DVD."

Beast Boy smiled. He said good bye and left Jay pondering what would happen next her wild and dangerous life.

---

PART 2

Starfire awoke to a soft mumbling. Sitting up, she found that Robin had turned on the radio. He grinned broadly at her. "What?" she asked curiously. Then she glanced at the mirror. Robin laughed. "I like your hair."

Starfire grimaced at him and made a move to get off the bed, but Robin pulled her back and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "Stay here!" he commanded as she struggled against his hold.

She fell limp. "When did I fall asleep?" she inquired.

"About three quarters of the way through the movie. I didn't want to move you, so I just let you sleep here."

"You are too kind."

"I know."

"What time is it?"

"Early."

"Robin."

"About eight thirty."

"It's raining."

"Yep. Looks like we've got ourselves a storm. I guess that means you're going to have to stay here all day."

"Robin!"

"What?"

"Let me go."

"I don't feel like it."

"Robin!"

"Never."

Starfire pulled his face next to hers and kissed him slowly, yet passionately. Just as she had expected, his arms weakened. Pulling away, she jumped off the bed.

Robin looked shocked. He sat up quickly, losing his balance and tumbling onto the floor. Starfire scoffed and walked over to the mirror ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it down.

Robin brushed himself off and stood up, walking over to her. "What was that for?"

Starfire laughed. "It was to get you off of me!"

Robin scowled and mumbled, "You could have asked, not just come onto me like that and then stop…"

Starfire smiled lightly at him. Grinning slyly, Robin walked over and pulled her into a kiss. She tried to push him away but then gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled away.

"I love you…"

"Forever."

Starfire opened Robin's door and checked to make sure that no one was coming down the halls. When the coast was clear, she gave Robin a final kiss and flew out the door.

And into Beast Boy.

Starfire scrambled to her feet as Beast Boy stood up, smirking.

"I was…um…simply check with Robin that…um if he wanted um…" She stuttered.

"You know, Starfire, I think Robin already got everything he wanted last night," Beast Boy said, walking off laughing uncontrollably.

Starfire, who of course had no idea what this meant, hurriedly flew back into Robin's room to ask him what it meant.

"Well…Starfire…see…" he said slowly, trying to figure out how best to explain this to her.

"Robin! I think I am old enough to understand anything you say!" she burst out, her eyes green.

"He meant that you had probably…satisfied me last night! And we _know_ we can trust Beast Boy completely…" he said sarcastically.

Starfire paced back and forth, thinking hard. "Robin, I believe he already knew."

Robin stopped rubbing his forehead to ponder this. "Why do you think that?"

"Because he did not seem shocked at all. And usually Beast Boy would be very shocked by this, wouldn't he?"

"If he knows…"

"…then so does everyone else…"

"…and they've never said a word about it?"

Starfire smiled. Robin smirked at her. "They don't care, do they?"

Starfire nodded slowly.

"Which means," Robin continued, "that our so called 'forbidden-love' isn't forbidden."

"One might say that."

Starfire took a step toward him, placing her small hand on his chest. Robin pulled her to him, putting his arms around her waist. "Where were we?" he asked classically.

"Somewhere…around…here?" Starfire said, tilting her head toward him.

PART THREE

Red X paced the floor of his lair, crazy emotions running through his head. He was madly in love with Jay, he knew it. Why didn't she love him back? Didn't every girl want the strong, protective, possessive, good-looking bad guy as her man? The tall, dark and handsome persona? Was Jay screwed up? She must be. But then a crazy notion flew to him. Maybe he had screwed it up.

That was something. _He, Red X, screw something up?_ Nah. He was…it hit him like a pile of bricks. He had never tried to be nice to her. To bring her flowers, to stroll with her on the beach, to light candles and surprise her….

"But that's not my _style_," he said aloud, his voice shaking the steady silence of the underground lair. He checked the scanner of the city to see where she was. "Great," he said, speaking to himself again. "She's still in that God-forsaken tower. Just great."

Angrily he slammed his hand onto to the table, but instead of making him feel better, his hand throbbed painfully and he felt like hitting someone who would hit back.

"I don't get it. I don't get it."

He scuffed the floor with the toe of his shoe and threw his arms in the air as he yelled, "I DON'T GET IT!"

He walked out of the main lair, down the dark hallway. Motion sensor lights turned on as he went farther and farther down, towards his bedroom. He entered the dark red and black decorated room and collapsed onto his bed. He took his mask off and stared into his reflection in the mirrored ceiling. Despair and longing shone in his blue eyes as he combed his blonde hair back with his fingers.

"Jay…you're not meant to be a Titan. All that running around, saving people…it's too much work for you. You'll probably get crushed by Cinderblock and get paralyzed. You're so beautiful…if anything happened to you I'd kill whoever's fault it was and then kill myself. Jay…I miss you…"

"I miss you too…"

Red X turned whipped around to see a crying Jay. He jumped up and ran over to her and picked her up, holding her tightly. "You can back to me…you came back…Jay…I love you…I love you so much…"

She wrapped her arms around him tightly… "I love you too…I love you…X…X…X…"

A loud beeping woke the sleeping Red X as it announced, "X, X, X," trying to get his attention.

He sat up and looked around…no Jay. It was a dream. But a very, very good dream…

He reached over and slammed his hand onto to the clock, smashing into little pieces that reassembled themselves fairly quickly. He rubbed his eyes, determined to get the vision of his unrequited love out of his mind.

"I wonder," he mumbled to himself, "if I could call that a nightmare. Because if I hadn't dreamed of Jay, I wouldn't be awake now, feeling much worse than I did before I fell asleep, but if that dream could have gone on forever, I wouldn't have minded…"

_AUTHOR'S NOTE…_

_I have my own computer now, so I should be able to update more often and sooner. But remember, reviews that point out what you liked and disliked are what get me motivated to write more._

_Reviews telling my me story is fantastic are wonderful, I especially love people who tell me which parts/details/characters they like._

_FLAMES ARE OKAY, TOO. TELL ME THAT I SUCK AT WRITING BEAST BOY! I KNOW I DO! 3 _Thanks ghouls, guys, and girls…

3 Laura

PS: Only seven pages on Microsoft Word. Sorry:


	15. Typical Teen Titans

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Welllllllllllllllllllllll I haven't updated since forever because basically I was "over it".

But now that the TT show is cancelled, I'm excited to keep this up. Here is Chapter 15, which is sort of just a bridge between 14 and 16. It's fun.

Oh oh oh, whoever has the best review submitted to this chapter, but about any chapter you want (or the whole story so far!) gets their name or the name of their choice as a minor character in Chapter 18. Good Luck!

Chapter 15

Something's Always Up

Beast Boy, Jay, and Cyborg were huddled on the couch, Gamestation controllers in their hands. They had been playing that Teen Titans game, and now the three were engaged in a Tournament of Heroes. Beast Boy chose Cinderblock as his character, Jay chose to play as Starfire, and Cyborg had picked Cyborg ("I might as well play me, since I _am_ the best character! BOO-YAH!")

It was definitely strange that Jay's most outgoing side showed up when they were playing a video game.

"Oh, can't touch this! Check out my starbolt FURY!!!" she said, grinning broadly as she dodged a rock thrown by Cinderblock (a.k.a. Beast Boy), and fired starbolts mercilessly at Cyborg (the game Cyborg, of course).

"If you'd stop dodging my rocks and take it like a man, I might actually…"

He was droned out by the whooping of Cyborg, who had just taken Beast Boy (a.k.a. Cinderblock) out of the arena.

"IT'S JUST YOU AND ME, NOW, JAY!! JUST YOU AND ME!"

"Oh yeah Cyborg? Well, why don't you take a load of THIS, tough guy?"

"HEY! How did you do that?!"

"She pressed A, then Y, then A, and aimed at you."

"What?! How come both of you know about that attack, and I DON'T?"

"Because you're a LOOOOSER, Cyborg. And I, Starfire, am the winner!!"

And as she said this, she fired yet another set of starbolts at Cyborg, taking him down. The game version of Starfire did a flip and then clapped her hands gleefully together, exclaiming, "I am victorious!"

A few hours later, the Titans were gathered around the table at Titans tower, chowing down on Chinese take-out.

Raven and Robin were discussing the hypotheses of the great scholar, Arual Noslen, while Jay laughed at another one of Beast Boy's corny and hopelessly senseless jokes. Starfire was listening intently to a speech about modern technology by Cyborg, and now and then put in a few comments comparing Earth mechanics to those of the Tamaranians.

It was then that Robin said, "You know, since that storm hasn't let up, why don't we go see a movie tonight? _Superman Returns_ looks pretty agreeable."

His idea was greeted with great applause, and plans were made to see the movie at 7:00 that night.

"Why don't we dress like civilians? It'd be kind of stupid to see the Teen Titans all dressed up in their costumes to go see a movie about another superhero," Jay suggested. They exchanged looks.

"You mean, dress like normal people?"

"That is what a 'civilian' is, Beast Boy. A normal person. Obviously…"

"I still have those rings from when we got dressed up for that club."

"HELLO, I am GREEN! You think that's not noticeable?!"

Jay looked stuck for a moment, and then smiled. "Nobody's going to care that you're green if you're dressed up like a normal teenager. We're supposed to be weird and rebellious."

Beast Boy sighed, then shrugged. "I guess that means I'm in."

"I am in as well!" said Starfire merrily.

"Whatever," said Raven in her typical monotone.

"I'm down," Cyborg agreed.

Jay smiled eagerly at her brother for presenting another opportunity for her to bond with the group. "Cool."

Starfire and Raven were together in Starfire's room, debating what to wear.

Or, for a better term, _Starfire_ was debating what to wear, and Raven sat watching.

Raven had a pair of dark skinny blue jeans and a black sweater on. Simple, sophisticated, and dark.

Starfire had five outfits out on her bed (she had taken "undercover outfit" to a whole new level), and was repeatedly asking Raven which one she liked the best.

"Please, Raven! I wish to look my best. Do you suppose Robin would like this outfit, or that one?"

Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "That one."

Starfire grabbed it and flew into the bathroom, then reappeared a minute later.

"He will definitely like that one," said Raven with a smirk.

Starfire looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She had purchased this outfit about two weeks ago, because the sign above the display read: "The IT outfit this season. Available for a short time only."

And if it (the outfit) was IT (the latest in fashion) then it (the IT outfit) would make Robin want it (Starfire).

Raven was about to tell her she'd be cold, but then she remembered Starfire's strange knack of being quite comfortable that time they were helping a village during a snow storm.

She would be more than fine in the rain.

"You don't think it's a bit much?" Starfire asked worriedly.

Raven shook her head. "It's very you."

It was a tight, short, strapless black dress made of thick material with a tiny V-cut in the front. She paired it with black ballet flats. Raven was short enough to wear subtle heels, but Starfire was tall enough as it was.

Starfire smiled and did a backwards somersault in the air before clapping her hands together gleefully.

Jay was alone in her room, having turned down Starfire's offer to join her and Raven.

She stared at the mirror, and finally decided that her outfit was as good as it was going to get, no matter how much it reminded her of Red X.

"What can I do?" she mumbled to herself. "I don't have anything new."

It was a red halter top, black jeans, and black Vans skate shoes with red and yellow striped laces. She left her hair down, but pulled some away from her eyes with a black bobbypin.

She laughed coldly at her reflection. "And I thought I was changing into a different girl…"

Stepping out of her room, she nearly got run over by Beast Boy dashing down the hall.

Luckily he skidded to a stop, apologizing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jay! I didn't see your door open, cause, you know…they slide open, and then...sorry," he finished.

Jay laughed softly. "Really, it's okay, Beast Boy. No big."

She was actually kind of shocked at how good Beast Boy looked. He had on a dark grey shirt emblazoned with a logo of an alligator, and pair of aged blue jeans.

"You look really nice, Jay," Beast boy said quietly, trying hard to keep his cool.

"Thanks," she replied. "I was about to say the same thing to you," she added, smiling mysteriously and walking off towards the living room.

Beast Boy waited until she had turned the corner, and then performed a dance of joy. "Go Beast Boy, it's your birthday," he whispered, attempting to do the moonwalk.

"Let me guess," Cyborg said from behind, making Beast Boy jump and whip around. "You tied your own shoes?"

Beast Boy grinned happily. "Yeah, something like that. You look good, Cy!"

Cyborg had on a white wife beater and dark blue jeans. "Ya think?" He asked, suddenly very honest.

Beast Boy nodded. "Seriously. Where's Robin?"

"Right here," he said, approaching them. "You guys look good. Do I look okay? Be honest."

Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded appraisingly.

Robin had kind of gone for the "I-Look-Like-A-Secret-Agent" look, but on him it just looked classy. Black jeans, black polo, black sneakers. He had his Titans belt on ("Just in case. You never know who we're going to meet.") but it was covered for the most part by the black shirt. He had his mask on, but it altered to look just like a pair of sporty sunglasses.

"Let's go then."

As they entered the living room where the three girls were waiting, it got very quiet, then very loud as everyone gasped over the others' outfits.

"Cyborg! Look at you, all non-metal! Everyone else has already seen you like this?!"

"Starfire…you look…amazing. I love black on you."

"Haha, wow do you look different!"

"Those sunglasses look really good, Robin."

"I haven't seen you in civilian clothes in who knows how long, Jay…"

"Do you really think it looks okay, Cyborg?"

"Oh, Beast Boy, you look quite handsome!"

"Thanks, Star…"

"I like the subtley…"

"HAHA…"

After the sharing of compliments, they headed out to the T-Car and drove to the movie theater.

THREE HOURS LATER

"Well, um, this is your room," Beast Boy said to Jay.

"Yepp…I had a lot of fun tonight, Beast Boy. You're really funny."

"I'm glad someone thinks so."

"We should go again some time."

"Yeah…it was fun…"

There was an awkward silence. Then Jay said in what was supposed to be a casually cheerful voice, "Well, good night, Beast Boy."

"Good night, Jay."

She smiled and walked into her room. The door slid shut and she leaned against it for half a minute before realizing someone was sitting on her bed.

She jumped up and held back a scream.

"You. How did you get in here?"

…

Starfire and Robin were in Robin's room.

Starfire was curled up like a cat at the end of his bed, and Robin sat next to her, stroking her hair softly.

"That was kind of a sad movie…" Robin said quietly.

"Yes. It was sad that Superman would not tell Lois Lane that he was Clark Kent."

Robin nodded. "It was sad for both of them, yes…"

Starfire sat up. "But it is not sad for us, Robin. Because we each know who the other is. And, Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I will try to always tell you everything, because you tell me everything."

"Yepp," Robin replied happily. "We're just lucky, aren't we?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes."

Robin leaned in and his lips met Starfire's softly, just brushing against them. Starfire put a hand on the side of his face, pulling him to her. Their lips met and Starfire kissed him passionately, for he was the one constant in the world that she would always be sure of.

Robin leaned over her, causing her to fall back onto his bed. He crawled on top of her, holding her hands above her head as he kissed her more fiercely. One of his hands moved down to the edge of her tube top, threatening to move under her shirt. She shivered slightly and Robin pulled away.

"Starfire?"

He didn't get it. They had gone that far before. Did she suddenly not want him to?

"I am tired. I think I should go to bed now," she said in a falsely chipper voice. "Good night, Robin," she

said, kissing him lightly on the cheek before quickly leaving the room and going to her own.

She sat down on her circular bed, a mess of emotions. She and Robin were so close now. She trusted him with her life.

She wanted to do everything for him.

She wanted to do everything with him.

She would sleep with him in a heart beat, but it was unfair to Robin if he didn't know of her past.

And there would be no easy way to tell him, either.

…

"Why do you think I'm here, Jay?" said a cold voice.

"Probably some stupid scheme involving kidnapping me, no doubt, X."

"Hmm…close, but not close enough."

"Too bad for you. See this red button? I press it, and all the alarms go off."

Jay pressed the red button. Nothing happened. She pressed it again, and harder. Still nothing.

"Oh, is that what that did? I figured it was nothing good, so I disabled it for you."

"What do you want, X? Another round of 'Let's make Jay miserable,' perhaps?"

Red X moved out of the shadows. He took off his mask, revealing terribly sad eyes and a sunken, pale face.

"Jay…I miss you so much. I'm sorry I didn't take better care of you. I didn't know. I haven't known how to be a good guy to you, Jay. But I've changed. I want to do everything for you, if you'll just come back to me. You can leave at any time if I treat you wrong again. You don't get it, Jay…"

She gave him a puzzled look.

"I can't live without you," he said sadly.

Jay's eyes narrowed, and her lips pressed together tightly. Who was he to beat her up and then decide he wants her back? Finally she spoke. "Well, it just turns out that I can live without you. So I'll just be going."

She turned around to walk out the door, but she was knocked unconscious before she could take another step.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

And Remember:

**Who ever has the best review (that is constructive, not just "LALALALA" or "WOW! WOW! WOW!") will have their name or any name they choose in Chapter 18 as a minor character. ******


	16. Confessions

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This chapter is best read if you listen to "Across the Stars" from the Star Wars Episode II soundtrack.

That song is best to listen to for the next few chapters, as well.

So download it.

I promise you, it will make your whole life seem more important. It's just a touching song. No words, just music.

PS: 8 pages on Microsoft word in 12 pt. Times New Roman.

Pretty good, I guess.

Chapter Fifteen, Confessions

Raven knocked on Starfire's door, wondering what in the world she was doing. It was not her thing to pry into other peoples' social and personal lives, but she had to know something. It was too boring to just sit around the Tower with naught to do, zero enemies to kill, and no one to have intelligent conversation with.

Robin spent most of his time searching for scheming villains.

Beast Boy…well, Beast Boy couldn't spell intelligent, much less do anything of the sort.

Jay was distant; she always seemed preoccupied with some thought in her head that she would never say.

Cyborg liked anything with a motor, and therefore considered any kind of philosophical thinking unlike metal or plastic a waste of time.

And then there was Starfire, who, besides being a bit too optimistic, always found time in her day to talk to anyone who wanted to talk, and usually had introspective things to converse about.

Starfire was at the door in an instant, and at first her face showed signs of worry.

"Am I correct in saying that it is a good morning, Raven?" Star asked inquisitively.

Raven nodded. "Good morning, Starfire."

Starfire's striking facial features lit up instantly, her brilliant green eyes wide. "Did you wish to speak with me?" Star asked, ushering Raven in.

They took seats on purple poufs opposite each other as Raven explained why she had come.

"I just wanted to, you know, hang out. We haven't in a long time, and, truth be told, I'm curious as to how your relationship with Robin is going." Raven blushed, as if she had said something stupid.

Starfire's jaw dropped and for a second, she was silently stunned. Then she added in quiet disbelief, "You mean, you wish to…what is the word…um, gossip?"

Raven blushed a darker red that nearly matched the gemstone on her forehead. "Yeah…I guess you…could call it that." She dared to look away from her feet and at Starfire, who looked excited at the prospect.

Starfire then smiled and replied, "That would be most amusing! And I believe I need your help on a few manners, if truth be told."

Raven watched as Starfire got up and locked her door before gliding back over to her seat on the purple pouf.

"Why don't you explain it to me?"

Starfire bit her lip nervously.

"Robin. He is…a teenage Earth boy, correct?"

Raven gave her a funny look, but nodded. "Unless there's something he's been hiding from us," she said carefully, not sure of where this was going.

"Which is very, very unlikely," Raven added quickly at the sight of Starfire's astonished expression.

When Starfire did nothing but zoom up and sit in the air, still biting her bottom lip, Raven said, "Go on."

"Well…I've seen movies, and television, and read books and magazines…"

Raven resisted an urge to point out that most people do that, and let her continue down her path of ever-growing confusion.

"…and teenage Earth boys want something that on Tamaran, is no large deal at all, but I'm afraid that if Robin does choose that he does want this, like so many other Earth boys do, and that we do this, that he may think less of me because I am not used to making such a large deal of it, and he may think that I am, what is it called…a slut?...because I have done this thing before, with Tamaranian boys, and it really doesn't make sense to me what I do, because here on Earth such a thing to some people is a very priceless event, and to others it is a nothing but normal, conservative activity!"

Raven tried to put this in English (or at least in some language that Earthlings would understand).

The only reasonable 'thing' that it could be, did not seem reasonable at all.

Starfire was such an innocent, young girl, and to think that she had more experience than possibly anyone in the tower (with the exclusion of Jay, because who knows what she'd done)…

It was a strange thought indeed, and Raven hated to feel it, but she felt her respect for Starfire lower.

But then again, Raven could have guessed. Look at her outfit. Is it possible for a girl who wore something so bare to be so innocent?

But just to check, Raven had to ask.

"You are talking about having sex with Robin, aren't you?"

Starfire nodded sadly. "I understand if you think less of me. Your Earth customs are so different than ours on Tamaran. I had no idea…but lately it has begun to truly worry me."

Raven closed her eyes thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.

"Are you going to talk to him about this, or let the lion come to you?"

Starfire fell to the floor with a soft thud. "I believe the right thing to do would be to talk to him about it, but I would much rather be torn apart by a lion."

"That's not exactly what I meant by the whole 'lion' metaphor, but I can understand that." Raven paused again, contemplating the situation.

"Starfire…you know, if you want, I could talk to him about it. See what he thinks, "rhetorically-speaking"… before you get with the truth fest."

Starfire looked up hopefully. "You would do that for me?"

Raven smiled her little Raven smile and nodded.

Starfire sighed, relieved. "I do not wish to think of what could have happened if you had not knocked on my door earlier, dear Raven."

Raven laughed softly. "Star, what're friends for?"

Starfire sighed again before a smile appeared cautiously on her troubled face. "Thank you, Raven."

--

Robin slammed the book shut angrily and threw it across his room, where it rebounded against the soundproof walls and fell to the ground, where it opened in a way that seemed menacing to Robin.

He rubbed his forehead, trying to figure things out.

He knew he shouldn't have gone off searching for a book on Tamaranians, but he was hoping to find something helpful about Starfire's recent attitudes.

For the past week or so, every time they were alone together she would get up and start rambling about something strange and unusual (such as a dresser or three-pronged fork).

Robin would shake his head and laugh good-naturedly, but when he came close to her she would suddenly remember something urgent that she had yet to complete.

Robin was sure at first that it was madness, just pure insanity. But then he realized that in open places, where other people were around, she didn't seem to mind.

It could still be considered insanity, but Robin thought of it more as a pattern.

Hence with the studying of Tamaranian culture. He'd found more on weapons and food than he had on love.

Sighing deeply, Robin walked over to the book and picked it up. He looked down at the page the book had opened to and almost turned the page before a certain three letter word caught his eye, making it much clearer. He walked backwards, keeping his eyes glued to the page as he sat down on his bed.

When he had finished reading the section, he felt very strange.

"Starfire?" he mumbled, completely confused. He reread the passage slowly, hoping to have missed a sentence that could change everything.

But after rereading the page about six times, he realized that the only practical reason Starfire had been so keen on keeping her distance from him when they were alone could be that she didn't want him. If this book was right (and why wouldn't it be?)…

He put the book down on the bed.

_When a Tamaranian girl turns 12, she is considered old enough to start considering men to be a potential spouse. A typical date starts with a male Tamaranian who inquires the caretaker of the girl he wishes to date if he may take the girl out. Usually the caretaker agrees. Then the male picks a gemstone from the fields of Term and gives it to the girl._

_A red gemstone means she is beautiful._

_A purple gemstone means she has a great personality._

_A yellow gemstone means she is mysterious._

_A green gemstone means she has had his attention for a long time._

_An orange gemstone means the man wants to know her more._

_A clear gemstone, or a shard of glass, means he has deep feelings._

_The girl can choose to accept or reject the date. If she has accepted, she carries the gemstone with her throughout the evening._

_The evening begins with a four-course meal made by the man. After the meal, the girl can choose to stay or to leave. _

_If she stays, she will next be entertained by a demonstration of weaponry skills. She may choose to stay or leave after this. If she stays, it is her turn to impress. _

_The man and the girl should be outside at this time, and then they will engage in a weaponless fight. The girls, having more advanced starbolt abilities, have an advantage at this. They girl may choose to win (and leave) or allow herself to be taken over (and stay)._

_If the girl allows herself to be taken over, the man leads her to his bed, where they engage in sexual intercourse. After this, the girl leaves and tosses the gemstone into the sky. The following morning the man will find either a blue flower or a dirt rock at his front door. The blue flower means she would like another date, and the dirt rock means she wishes to just be friends._

_The average Tamaranian girl will have gone to a level five date (sex), with more than ten different Tamaranians by the age of 15. The especially beautiful ones (and royalty) will be asked by the stronger and more handsome men, meaning that they will be pleased more often and make it to level five about an average of about 20 times by the time she is fifteen._

_There is rarely an exception to this, though some princesses are not eager to date, and there can be ranging numbers, from 5 to 10._

Robin rubbed his forehead. Starfire had come to the Teen Titans when she was about 15. She was beautiful _and_ royalty. That meant that she had probably…

With so many guys that were most likely extremely handsome and unearthly strong…

No wonder Tamaranians had to kiss somebody to learn a language…

They had sex to decide if they wanted to go on a second date!

Robin shook his head furiously like he was trying to shake water out of his hair.

"No. I'm being rash. Starfire loves me. And I love her so much. Why does it even matter if she doesn't want to sleep with me?"

"Where'd you figure that one?" Raven asked, appearing from the shadows.

Robin jumped up and yelped, "RAVEN! Don't you KNOCK? And I…um…I don't want to, I mean, you walked in at a bad moment. You don't even know who I'm even talking about!"

Raven raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Uh huh. Enough with the rambling, Robin. I know what's going on."

"I told you this wasn't about—wait. What did you just say?" He asked, now thoroughly feeling stupid.

Raven sighed and walked over to him, and was about to say something when she noticed a book on his bed. She glided over and read the page quickly (she read so much and so frequently that she could basically read a page in less than four seconds).

She looked at him, concerned.

"Robin…why didn't you ask her instead of resorting to a book?"

He shook his head and sat down on his bed. "I don't know, Raven. And all I know now is that when we were alone together she got very weird when we…got more physical…but she's slept with probably around twenty guys in a matter of about three years."

Raven frowned.

"It really hurts, Raven. I've fought bad guys before. I've destroyed evil and been cut up and bruised in every square inch of my body. But it all healed." He looked as if he could cry.

"But it's an overwhelming feeling that someone has taken away the person who makes me complete, and the someone who did the taking is the someone who's been taken."

Raven gazed at the Boy Wonder sympathetically.

"Robin, I'll tell you why she's scared to let you touch her. She feels so low, like a rejected and broken whore-like creature that dwells in the filthiest places of the world, taken advantage of and deserving every bit of that torture."

Robin looked up fiercely, his voice firm and angry. "She is not."

Raven shook her head. "That's how she feels. I can tell when she talks to me and her voice shakes with pain and that sparkle in her eye has been replaced by a tear. She believes with all her heart that you deserve someone better."

Robin clenched his teeth together angrily, closing his eyes. "How could she even think…?"

"She feels that if she gave herself to you, that you would lose your respect and love for her. And that is what she cherishes above all. Robin. If you love her, tell her. Tell her that you read the book and that you know. Tell her how you feel. And if you can't…"

He looked up.

"She'll never be able to be close to you again."

Robin ran out of his room without another word.

He approached Starfire's room and knocked on the door.

"Starfire? Star. It's me. Please, open the door."

Starfire appeared at the door and he pushed Starfire against the wall roughly. The automatic door slid shut behind them.

"Ow," she mumbled, looking lost. "Robin, what…?"

Tightening his grip on her arms, he said slowly and firmly, enunciating his words, "I know, Starfire. I don't care if you've slept with a million guys. You are mine. You're mine, Starfire!"

Starfire tilted her head to the side, still kind of confused.

"I can't stand it anymore, Star. I'd follow you anywhere in the universe, and keep every man and boy and alien alike away from you. I'm always going to be here. ALWAYS. I go insane when you're not near me. There's a musical hum in my brain when I touch you. When enemies make you fall to the ground or hit you, I can feel it like its amplified by ten."

He let go of her arms, and moved his hands to her shoulders, grasping her tightly.

"I've been in love with you since I first saw you terrorizing my city. Because I had never seen more passion in my entire life, not from evil or from good. You fight because of a passion inside of you. I know that, because I feel a passion for you that confuses me more than anything in this world or any other."

She smiled lightly, her eyes starting to look glassy.

"Love. I love you, Starfire. Mad, passionate, sometimes insane and obsessive love. For you."

He leaned in and his lips met hers, brushing softly together briefly.

He released her and took two steps back.

Starfire was beginning to tear up, but she said softly, "Robin…Does love begin to cover how I feel?"

As Robin leaned in to just hold her, he noticed something.

Her eyes had the sparkle back.


	17. Internal Insanity

Chapter 16 ½

Internal Insanity

Jay awoke, looking around to see a familiar and unfriendly place.

"WHAT is with all you STUPID VILLIANS and your absolute OBSESSIONS with CAPTURING PRISONERS??" Jay yelled as loud as she possibly could, pounding her tiny fists against the red force that created a cage around her.

She began shooting the walls with her black card-thin energy disks, but they disappeared as soon as the got within an inch of the wall.

Jay was momentarily stunned, very impressed by this, but then she remembered where she was and how much she despised everything that Red X reminded her of.

Red X was the key to unlocking all of Jay's hated memories. The ones that made her shiver when she thought about them, because she knew if any of the Titans found out, they could never understand. And she wouldn't expect them to.

Which was why Jay would rather die fighting X than let him tell the Teen Titans anything.

Jay slid to the floor, crossed her legs Indian-style, and watched black energy sparkle at her fingertips.

"I didn't want to have to take you like this," Red X said softly, emerging from the shadows of the surrounding room. The lair lit up, screens, buttons, and switches flickering to life.

"Sure you didn't," Jay responded sarcastically, never removing her gaze from her fingertips.

He walked over to her, but stayed outside of the force field. "Jay. I already said I was sorry."

"And that's supposed to fix something?" she growled.

"It's supposed to…" he mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" Jay demanded. She turned her big green eyes towards him, glaring angrily.

Red X walked towards his control desk and sat down, swiveling his chair to face her. He then answered, "Because I need you back."

Jay rolled her eyes. "I really I don't care."

X sighed, realizing that his apology and reasoning was probably not up to par. "Nevermind. I'm sorry…for hurting you?"

Jay refused to let any emotion show on her face, but she felt a twinge of empathy for him. "Don't be. I'm much happier now."

"No, you're not," he said flatly.

"Am so," Jay retorted.

"Are not."

"Yes, I am."

"You want to be much happier, but you can't forget what you've done."

"You don't even know me. I'm much better off now than I was when I was with you!" She rose to her feet angrily, walking towards the invisible wall of the enclosure he kept her in.

He stood up as well, and walked to stand directly in front of the force field that separated them. He banged on the surface, and a resounding thud echoed in the silent lair.

"How do you figure, Jay?!" he yelled angrily. "Did I not take care of you? Did I not give you anything you ever fucking wanted? God, I care about you more than anything! Even now, after you've been frolicking around with my enemies!"

Jay didn't respond, but continued to stare at the masked face before her.

Red sighed and said in a soft voice, "You're the only thing I love. Do you even know how hard it is for a person like me to love anything? All I've ever known is lust. For the things I wanted, for power…" he stopped and hung his head, his expression unreadable.

"I'm sorry," Jay said for his sake.

He met her gaze. "Don't be sorry that I love you. Just forget what I did to you—"

Jay at him miserably. "You really hurt me, X. I'm still healing from how much you hurt me."

He stared into her dark green eyes and melted inside. He pulled a remote out of his pocket and the barrier vanished. "And there isn't anything I can do take back what I did…?"

Jay shook her head. "No, there isn't."

She continued coldly, "You were right, though. Seeing Robin, even for less than a day…well, it changed me. I met his friends, who all seemed to be the kind of people you read about in fairy tales."

Red X scoffed. "Fairy tales? What kind of fairy tales include five teenagers with weird abilities who fight almost constantly?"

Jay shook her head again. "It's not like that. What I'm trying to say is that the Teen Titans showed me a fraction of hope. When you saw me the next day, you were furious with me, and in a horrible mood because of it. You didn't realize it, but that just made me more determined to leave behind my old life."

"Me? Furious? Of course I was furious, Jay! You're the little sister of my arch nemisis! When we're together, watching the news or eating or talking or whatever, I'm triumphant. But without you, I'm just wasting time doing nothing. You're my constant, Jay! I can't live without you. Why don't you feel that way anymore about me? Is it just a mood swing?"

Jay stood up and backed away from him angrily. "A 'mood swing'? Hark who's speaking!"

Red X was quick to retaliate. "I don't have mood swings when you're not acting like a child!"

"Do NOT call _me_ a child. I'm got more maturity than you ever will." She then added sarcastically, "'_Oh, Jay, I can't live without you…_' Come, on, Mister Red X. Get over me."

"Don't talk like that. After all I've done for you, you can't just decide you'd rather have roses…love like that isn't real, Jay. Save it for your fairy tales. Because when your new 'friends' discover who you really are, they won't be so nice. And if they never find out, you'll go senseless searching for someone who you know will accept you."

He walked up and stood right in front of her, getting in her face. "Someone who will accept ALL of you. ALL of you. ALL of the Jay who has killed innocent people."

Jay shuddered and backed away from him, into a concrete wall. "Shut up."

"The Jay who broke lives…tore apart families…"

She shuddered, closing her eyes, trying to escape the flashbacks.

"Jay. The girl who took from those who had nothing."

Jay covered her face in her hands, holding back tears. "I didn't…"

"You did, Jay. Those Titans think you're a simple girl Robin forgot. But hey, you had love. You've slept with strangers! If they were good-looking enough after a couple drinks, of course…"

Jay fell down against the wall, her mind replaying the terrible things she had done. "Stop it…"

Red X knelt down to her level. "Face it, Jay. No more lying to yourself. You've made life miserable for everyone but yourself. And now you _want_ to accept the consequences for your actions?"

Jay broke down, shuddering silently in her internal insanity.

Red X stroked her hair gently, and then spoke in a smug, triumphant way:

"I'll order pizza."


End file.
